Entre o céu e o inferno
by Syd Oosaki
Summary: Nunca se apaixone por uma criatura das trevas, você pode não se arrepender... UA
1. Férias na Terra

Hey, minna.

Nota da autora: Eu queria deixar claro, que essa fic não é satânica. Fiz essa fic inspirada na música do Black Sabbath, N.I.B. eu quis fazer algo diferente. Enfim, deixem um review falando o que acharam, ou dando uma opinião ou crítica. Espero que gostem.

* * *

"Some people say my love cannot be true  
Please believe me, my love, and I'll show you  
I will give you those things you thought unreal  
The sun, the moon, the stars; all bear my seal"  
**N.I.B - Black Sabbath**

**.x.**

Nunca se apaixone por um demônio. Nunca se apaixone por uma criatura das trevas.

Nunca olhe nos olhos dele.

Nunca pense nele.

Nunca toque nele.

Nunca se apaixone por um demônio.

Um fato um tanto incontestável. Criaturas das trevas não se apaixonam, anjos não se apaixonam. Muito menos, por humanos. Que são criaturas tão frágeis, tão quebráveis. Para tudo há um equilíbrio. E para demônios e anjos não é diferente.

Há muito o inferno já não era governado por Lúcifer. Na batalha dos 1000 anos, o general do inferno, Itachi, havia tomado o poder enquanto os anjos invadiram o inferno. Fora uma batalha que a Terra jamais presenciara. Muitos anjos e demônios morreram. O inferno perdeu, mas ganhou um novo governante.

No inferno, as coisas mudaram. Itachi era um ser extremamente perfeccionista, não admitindo erros e punindo quem os cometesse.

Igual aos anjos todos os demônios tinham asas, negras, é claro. Mas eram tão belas quanto as de um anjo de luz. O inferno tinha o céu escarlate e sempre estava trovejando; nunca chegava a chuva. Uma terra quente e ao mesmo tempo fria como a morte. O cheiro do mal estava impregnado em qualquer lugar.

Para tudo havia uma hierarquia. Por último, vinham os cães do inferno. Cachorros enormes, musculosos de dentes afiados, prontos para destroçar qualquer coisa que vissem pela frente. Tinham chamas nos olhos e os dentes tão afiados que cortariam a chuva ao meio.

Antes, vinham os demônios inferiores. Criaturas pequeninas e rápidas que faziam parte do exército maldito. Às vezes eles não tinham uma batalha por séculos, então, saiam pelo inferno a procura de almas perdidas para atormentar. Acreditem, eles achavam várias.

Depois os demônios medianos que comandavam os demônios inferiores. Com a aparência semelhante aos humanos, possuíam enormes asas negras e tinham poderes imensos.

Depois, os generais, que comandavam o exército. Na aparência, eram iguais aos demônios medianos, mas seu poder era o dobro, por vezes o triplo o de um demônio normal.

E em primeiro lugar, o Demônio mais poderoso, que antes era Lúcifer, agora, Itachi. Todos o respeitavam. Sua aparência, bem, além de ser o mal encarnado, era também a beleza. Longos cabelos negros. Olhos vermelhos. Pele alva. Um charme incontestável e o maior par de asas negras por todo o inferno.

Itachi não achava graça em atormentar humanos. Desde que assumira o trono, atormentava anjos. Muito mais divertido. Isso porque anjos podem revidar. E essa não era a diversão? Todo o perigo. Não que tivesse pena dos humanos, na verdade, todas as besteiras que faziam, faziam por si mesmos e nenhuma criatura das trevas precisava interferir.

Porém, estava entediado. Há longos 500 anos, não conseguia mais divertimentos. O trono no inferno já não era grandes coisas e para que todo aquele poder se não podia usar? Ficava por vezes dias naquele trono olhando para o nada, às vezes se divertia olhando algum humano fazendo maldade por si mesmo e depois diziam "O diabo está na sua vida." Itachi, na verdade ria, o diabo não tinha nada a ver com isso, alguns humanos podem ser tão ruins quanto um demônio.

-

-

Iria chegar mais uma vez atrasada na aula. Corria enquanto tentava, ao mesmo tempo, arrumar o nó da gravata do uniforme.

Hyuuga Hinata morava a duas horas da escola. Morava sozinha, pois os pais haviam morrido em um acidente há cinco anos. Tinha apenas a eles, e não queria ir para um orfanato, portanto, mudara-se e decidiu se virar sozinha.

O que não fora nada fácil no inicio. Alugara um pequenino apartamento no extremo leste de Tóquio. Um lugar que só tinha três cômodos. Um pequeno quarto, uma sala minúscula e uma mini cozinha. O lugar estava tão sujo que Hinata demorou uma semana para deixá-lo apresentável. Depois disso, preocupou-se em arranjar um emprego. Aos 12 anos de idade, não se poderia fazer nada. Mas conseguira trabalhar como babá na casa de um homem que era pai solteiro. O homem era milionário e Hinata sempre aparentara ser mais velha e o homem achara que ela tinha 16 anos. Recebia o suficiente para se manter. Depois, tratou de se matricular na escola. Claro que teve que falsificar a assinatura dos pais, mas a mentira era por uma boa causa.

Nesse período nunca fizera amigos. Não queria que ninguém soubesse a vida que ela levava, não porque tinha vergonha, mas porque não queria ir ao orfanato. Relaxara apenas ao completar 17 e só de saber que só faltava um ano para aquela vida acabar... Era tão bom.

Hinata era o que se pode chamar de anjo de tão linda. Não era alta nem baixa. Seu cabelo era preto azulado e longo. Seus olhos eram da cor de chuva e sua pele era tão branca como Tóquio no inverno. Um corpo cheio de curvas insinuantes e sensuais, mas o qual Hinata nunca usou para conseguir se manter. Apesar do rosto angelical, era forte e determinada. Vivia sozinha e não tinha amigos, não era revoltada ou anti-social. Aos que a cumprimentavam, ela sorria de volta, aos que davam bom-dia, ela retribuía.

Corria para a escola já que chegara tarde em casa. Trabalhar depois da aula podia ser bem cansativo. Bem cansativo não, podia ser mortificante. Trabalhava agora como garçonete. E o restaurante que trabalhava era tão lotado de gente que não se tinha tempo nem para respirar. Na noite passada, seu chefe precisara dela, pois o movimento estava muito intenso e só foi acabar na madrugada. Isso porque a Hyuuga estudava no período da manhã. Sem tirar quando tinha algum dever de casa, que a garota fazia no ônibus.

Se demorasse um segundo a mais, iria ficar para fora. Se ficasse para fora, perderia a prova de matemática e se perdesse aquela prova, reprovaria. Ofegante, subiu rumo a sua sala. Sentava sempre na última carteira e não falava com ninguém. Às vezes alguém puxava assunto, mas a verdade era que ninguém era amigo de Hinata. Construira uma profunda barreira emocional entre ela e os outros que dificilmente seria quebrada. A bela Hinata havia visto seu coração se quebrar ao perder os pais. Sozinha aprendera tudo que precisava saber sobre o mundo e quando não aprendera por bem, aprendera por mal.

Sentou-se no fundo abriu seu caderno de física. Odiava aquela matéria, por isso aquela era a matéria que mais se dedicava. Sempre prestava atenção na aula. Não queria distrações, pois queria mudar de vida. Olhou em volta da sala. Todos rindo e brincando enquanto o professor explicava a matéria. Todos brincavam porque ninguém ali precisava lutar realmente para sobreviver. Era fácil assim, mas para ela, tudo era tão mais difícil.

O sinal do intervalo havia batido. A prova tinha terminado e dessa vez ela havia conseguido. A M É M. Também, não era novidade, já que estudara para aquela prova. Seria até surpresa ir mal.

Se dependesse dela, ficaria na sala mesmo, não tinha nada de interessante no intervalo. Ok, tinha para aqueles que tinham suas rodinhas, mas ela? Pfff... Ela ficava quieta em um canto. Às vezes ouvia alguém cochichando quando ela passava. Sabia de todos os boatos que corriam sobre ela. Diziam que ela era filha do diabo, que assassinara os pais, que era uma criminosa, filha de um mafioso, que era protegida do governo. Faltava apenas dizer que era uma alienígena. Mas sinceramente? Não ligava porque se todos seus problemas se resumissem em meros boatos, ela estaria agora com um óculos de sol olhando para o sol, para ver se pegava um bronzeado.

Desceu as escadas sem vontade alguma. Olhava apenas para seus pés; não estava com vontade alguma de encarar o rosto dos outros. A escola era enorme, então, se esconder era algo que, definitivamente dava para fazer.

Era uma escola que não continha um prédio apenas, mas vários. Ficava em uma área enorme e atrás, havia um pequeno jardim, com uma enorme flor de cerejeira. Hinata amava ir até lá, para descansar, ficar em paz. Andava devagar até seu esconderijo. O dia estava lindo, o céu azul intenso. Nenhuma nuvem. Ela adorava a primavera. Adorava as flores, o canto dos pássaros e principalmente as Sakuras que floresciam lindamente. Ao chegar até a grande Sakura, sorriu e sentou no chão. A grama era macia e ela sentia que poderia permanecer naquele lugar para todo o sempre.

Encostou a cabeça na árvore e fechou os olhos. Sentiu-se estranha e abriu os olhos, olhou para o lado, não viu ninguém, olhou para o outro e tomou um susto. Há poucos metros dela, estava um homem. Não um homem qualquer. E ela não soube dizer o que sentiu. Uma espécie de pavor e uma espécie de encantamento; sentimentos distintos, mas que, naquele momento, cresciam abundantemente dentro dela. O homem estava todo de preto, sapatos pretos, a calça preta, uma blusa preta. Um sobretudo que ia até seus calcanhares e uma coleira no pescoço. Ele possuía a pele mais branca que ela já havia visto. E seus cabelos eram enormes e negros. Seus olhos eram tão negros quanto a noite, tão negros que a noite parecia até ensolarada. Ele olhava para o nada e a Hyuuga não conseguia mover um músculo com medo de chamar atenção do rapaz. Rapaz não, homem. Parecia ter mais de 20 anos, mas quem era ele? Nunca havia visto ele nas dependências do colégio.

Achou melhor ir embora dali. Estava com medo. Sempre se preocupara em ficar sozinha, e tratava a todos bem, mas ficar sozinha com homens a deixava desconcertada. Ainda mais alguém tão bonito quanto ele. Levantou-se bem devagar. Tomou todos os cuidados para não fazer um único barulho, mas quando foi pegar a bolsa, ela escapara de seus dedos e caiu no chão. Hinata fez uma careta e olhou para o nada. Sentiu um olhar sobre si, olhou em direção ao homem e lá estava ele, a encarando. Rapidamente, colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu andando apressadamente.

Quando olhou para trás, no entanto, não vira mais ninguém ali.

-

-

- Então, senhor, qual será o próximo passo? – disse o demônio fazendo uma reverencia à criatura sentada no trono.

- Não terá passos. O inferno não tem divertimento nenhum para mim. – a criatura levantou-se e soltou um suspiro. – A Terra parece ser divertida. – um sorriso de canto apareceu em seus lábios.

Itachi visitou cada canto da Terra naquele dia e o Japão pareceu ser muito mais interessante. O caos das cidades, o modo como a cidade brilhava. Sentiu-se... Bem, é até irônico dizer que um demônio sentira-se em paz, mas fora o que sentira. A verdade é que as pessoas têm uma idéia errada do que é inferno, do que são os demônios. A verdade era que sua existência era tão necessária quanto o Paraíso. Essa era a verdade. Por isso Itachi não tinha medo ao ver um anjo de luz. Porque ele sabia que as criaturas de luz necessitavam das criaturas das trevas.

Fora para terra porque o movimento das pessoas, o caos das cidades grandes e até o jeito parado das cidades interioranas era atraente. E interessou-se pelas escolas, particularmente. Estava cogitando a idéia de passar umas férias no mundo dos humanos. Seria interessante, ah se seria. Não se importava de deixar o inferno sozinho, porque cá entre nós, ninguém era tão louco quanto ele de tomar aquela pocilga para si.

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando um demônio mediano apareceu e anunciou que um dos generais estava ali para vê-lo. Uma chatice, na verdade. Essa era a parte chata do inferno. Os generais. Eles sempre procuravam Itachi para dar a idéia de uma nova guerra. De como seria, de quem eles atacariam. A resposta de Itachi era sempre a mesma: não era hora para uma guerra.

Não era mesmo, não era, pois uma guerra implicava em vários fatores. Estar sempre em guarda, ouvir aqueles berros chatos dos anjos e dos soldados do inferno, estar sempre presente na hora da batalha. Por isso tomou o inferno. Lúcifer era um ser que adorava guerras e sendo um general, Itachi estava presente em todas que aconteciam. Assim que assumiu aquele lugar, cessou as guerras. Sabia que os demônios odiavam aquela calma toda, mas ele não estava nem ligando.

Pediu que deixassem o tal general entrar. O inferno tinha tantos que ele não sabia o nome de todos, mas daquele ele sabia. Kisame. Um ser que adorava uma carnificina. Sabia que Kisame o odiava, pois se dependesse dele, a Terra seria um inferno, literalmente.

- Itachi, já basta! – demônio entrou bruscamente na sala do trono.

- Parece que se esqueceu com quem está falando. – Itachi olhava o ser em sua frente com o mesmo olhar desafiador que este mandava para si. Não tinha medo das revoltas dos generais. O inferno era dele e lá ele fazia o que bem entendesse.

- Não agüentamos mais essa maldita paz neste maldito lugar. Os demônios querem lutar. Eu quero lutar. Não fui feito para ficar observando o céu. – seu tom de voz deixava claro que ele estava queimando de ódio e Itachi sabia o que ele pensava "Eu seria melhor governante que ele". – Precisamos de ação.

Itachi suspirou pesadamente. Estava entediado. Guerras já não o divertiam mais e sinceramente, não estava afim nem de discutir com Kisame. A idéia de passar uns tempos na Terra ficava cada vez mais forte em sua mente. Olhou ao seu redor e todos esperavam sua resposta. Sabia que de todo o inferno ele era o único que se enchera das guerras e não se podia mudar a cabeça daquelas criaturas.

- Pois bem, façam o que quiser. – ele pode ver a satisfação no olhar do ser com cara de peixe. – Mas com uma condição, não toquem na Terra. Ausentarei-me por alguns tempos. Eu não me importo com o que fizerem desde que a Terra não seja metida no meio. – Itachi percebeu os olhos de todos na sala se arregalarem. – O que foi? Apenas não estou com saco para batalhas. Vou me ausentar por uns tempos, vocês fazem a maldita batalha de vocês... Se eu ficar, não tem batalha.

- Que isso, meu senhor, pode ir. A Terra pode ser bem divertida. – ouviu alguém dizer.

Sabia que aquilo era só interesse. Todos, na verdade, queriam ele bem longe dali, para que todos pudessem fazer o que quisessem. Ele não estava ligando, ao sair do inferno, qualquer batalha já não era de sua responsabilidade. Viu a empolgação de todos ali presente. Notou o sorriso diabólico no rosto de Kisame. Na verdade, o que ele mais adorava era importunar anjos. Faziam 500 anos desde a ultima batalha. Seria interessante...

Se dependesse de todos, Itachi já não existiria mais, em seu lugar, estaria Kisame. Mas apesar de tudo, o rei do inferno era o mais forte e nem que todos juntassem suas forças, conseguiriam derrotá-lo. Sabiam também que em uma guerra entre Itachi e o Inferno, os anjos estariam do lado dele, pois com ele, há muito não havia uma guerra, há muito o inferno já não interferia na vida dos humanos. Itachi estava com a vantagem, todos sabiam disso e para o azar do outros, o próprio Itachi sabia também.

Por todo o inferno, os demônios estavam todos excitados com a idéia de luta. Todos se preparavam, e, por mais que não admitissem, todos também estavam com medo. Pois o triunfo realmente era Itachi, ou qualquer um que estivesse no comando e ele não estaria mais lá. Não estaria lá e todos esperavam que os anjos não soubessem disso...

-

-

Hinata olhava para o céu que estava cheio de nuvens carregadas. Iria chover. Não gostava da chuva, pois lembrava o dia do acidente de seus pais. Aquele temporal. O vidro embaçado. A visibilidade zero. O caminhão na contramão. Tudo lembrava seus pais, portanto, a chuva era o que mais odiava. Soltou um suspiro e voltou sua atenção para o salão. O lugar começava a ficar lotado. Era uma sexta-feira. Odiava sextas também, mas isso era porque o restaurante ficava lotado e ela trabalhava feito uma escrava.

- Hinata! – ouviu o patrão chamar. Suspirou. Ao trabalho.

Não era má vontade, longe disso. Trabalhava com gosto, pois aquele era seu sustento. Nada mais justo que trabalhar e fazer bem feito seu trabalho para ganhar seu dinheiro. Mas era exaustivo. Fazia curso também, e conciliar a vida escolar com a vida de adulta, era complicado. Ela, porém, dava um jeito.

Hinata não era o que se podia chamar de muito espirituosa. Acreditava que havia um lugar melhor para onde as pessoas iam, pois queria que seus pais estivessem lá. Acreditava em Deus, porque era a ele que ela recorria nas horas complicadas. Mas não era mais a garotinha esperançosa que fora um dia.

Hiroki, seu patrão mandou-a ir atender uma mesa cheia de rapazes bem barulhentos. _Vamos ver se a beleza aqui cala a boca desses malditos_, deu uma risada e foi embora. Essa era outra coisa que a garota odiava: quando era usada para calar algum cliente ou chamar sua atenção. Era muito tímida na frente de rapazes e nessas horas ficava muito sem jeito. Caminhou até a mesa e no caminho soltou um suspiro pesado. Limpou a garganta e logo todas as atenções da mesa estavam centradas nela. Hinata olhou para todos.

- O que vai ser? – sua voz era um pouco baixa e ela lutava para não gaguejar.

- Imagino como você é sem roupa... – o rapaz de cabeça raspada disse com um ar pensativo.

- Não vamos deixar a garota constrangida... – o outro soltou uma risada alta e a encarou – Bom eu vou pedir... – ele olhou no cardápio e depois sua atenção se voltou para a morena. – Seu telefone, se você aceita algo em grupo... – todos caíram na gargalhada mais uma vez. – Uma cerveja, por favor.

Todos, em uníssono falaram "o mesmo para mim". Ela anotou em seu bloco de notas e se retirou. A vontade que tinha era de arrancar os olhos de cada um ali. Tinha ódio desses fregueses que não tinham o mínimo de decência. Mas mais uma vez deveria ficar calada se quisesse manter o emprego. Gritou para a cozinha o pedido e foi levar o pedido em mais uma mesa. Ao olhar para a porta assustou-se de tal maneira, que a bandeja caiu no chão. Todos olharam para ela, mas ela não se importou.

O homem que ela vira na escola estava lá, mais uma vez, com os mesmos trajes de antes. Será que ela estaria vendo coisas? Ou alguma assombração estava a assombrando? Balançou a cabeça tentando dispersar aqueles pensamentos e se concentrou em limpar aquela sujeira. Voltou sua atenção para a porta na esperança daquele homem ter ido embora, mas ele estava lá, dessa vez não tinha desaparecido e a encarava de um jeito intimidante.

Viu-o caminhar e se sentar numa mesa afastada. Mesmo de longe, sentia ainda sim seu olhar sobre si e assim fora a noite inteira. Ele saiu apenas quando outro garçom anunciara que iriam fechar. E isso deixara a Hyuuga curiosa, queria saber por que aquele homem estava ali. Por que ele de repente desaparecera naquele dia. Queria saber tudo. Olhar nos olhos dele era como olhar para o céu à noite e se perguntar o que havia acima daquele céu.

Assim Hinata fora para casa naquela noite. Com a sensação de estar sendo observada. De estar sendo seguida. Mas aquela sensação não era ruim. Pois se sentia segura assim. Se visse aquele homem de novo, definitivamente perguntaria quem era. Que curiosidade, meu deus.

-

-

Mais uma vez corria para a escola. Os cadarços estavam desamarrados e o cabelo estava despenteado. Acordara na hora, mas acabara perdendo a noção na hora e perdera o ônibus. Todo o dia era assim e tinha que correr, pois uma vez que o portão fechasse, não tinha quem conseguisse entrar. Era uma escola rígida e não podia trabalhar o que implicava em Hinata não poder contar sua situação ao diretor.

E mais uma vez conseguira entrar. Um minuto depois o portão fechou. Caminhou apressadamente até sua sala. Não havia mais ninguém no corredor, o que indicava que as aulas haviam começado. Sua primeira aula era de Física. O professor fazia com que Hitler fosse agradável e com certeza ele não deixaria a garota entrar. Parou em frente a sala, e ouviu barulho, conversas e risadas. Isso significava que ele não estava lá. Entraria rapidamente, e ninguém notaria.

A Hyuuga adentrou a sala e lá havia apenas os alunos. Todos estavam comemorando. Ela apenas não sabia o motivo. Ouviu alguém gritar que o professor tinha se demitido e um novo professor iria entrar. Percebeu que algumas garotas rezavam para que ele fosse bonzinho e bonito. E os meninos para que fosse loira e gostosa. Ela apenas queria que não fosse tão ruim quanto o outro se seria uma mulher ou um homem bonito... Aí já não importava.

Ouviu alguém gritar que o diretor estava vindo e caminhou apressadamente para o seu lugar. Arrumou rapidamente o cabelo e amarrou os cadarços de qualquer jeito. O diretor era um homem rígido. Um velho rabugento e mal amado que percebia até um fio de cabelo fora do lugar a um quilometro de distancia.

A maçaneta da porta girou e o velho entrou na sala. Usava uma bengala e era corcunda. Era também cego de um olho e parecia mal enxergar com o outro. Mas aquela aparência enganava. Danzo era um ditador, para ser mais sincero e todos o temiam.

- Bom dia. – era uma voz um pouco baixa, mas a qual todos prestavam muita atenção. – Senhorita... – ele apontou a bengala para uma garota de curtos cabelos negros. – Por que sua carteira está torta e sua camisa está amarrotada?

- S-s-s-s-sint-to mu-muito, senhor diretor. – ela fez uma reverencia com a cabeça.

- Arrume a carteira e vá até a diretoria. Peça para alguém providenciar uma camisa decente para você. Que isso não se repita.

A menina arrumou rapidamente a carteira. Nunca se vira uma carteira tão direita. Podiam-se notar suas mãos tremulas e seu medo. Todos ali estavam com medo. Principalmente Hinata que sentia seu uniforme tão amassado. Danzo, porém, não dirigiu seu olhar até ela, apenas ergueu o queixo e encarou a todos ali.

- Parece que o professor Hakudoushi se demitiu esta manhã. Lamentável... – todos se seguravam para não berrar de alegria. O homem era terrível. – Claro que já providenciamos um professor a altura, pois acredito que odiariam ficar sem aulas de Física. – Danzo sorriu malicioso. Parecia adorar ver os alunos sofrerem. – Professor Uchiha.

O homem adentrou o local e hipnotizou a todos. Todos, sem exceção estavam fascinados por sua beleza, sua elegância, seu charme. E até Hinata, que já tinha o visto antes, ficou surpresa. Continuava usando roupas pretas. Essas, porém eram elegantes. Um suéter preto e um jeans preto e um sapato da mesma cor. Os cabelos longos estavam presos num baixo rabo-de-cavalo e seu olhar... Era fascinante, apenas isso.

- Prazer. – não fez reverencia como era costume fazer. E sua voz era tão bonita, que lembrava uma melodia.

Danzo despediu-se e saiu do local, deixando Itachi sozinho com os alunos. Hinata estava surpresa. Esse homem era igual ao que ela vira no jardim da escola e no restaurante, a diferença eram apenas as roupas. Mesmo que fossem gêmeos, não poderiam ser tão parecidos. Até os movimentos eram iguais, graciosamente iguais.

As meninas, é claro, suspiravam. Até alguns meninos pareciam atraídos. Hinata não estava hipnotizada como antes, estava mais assustada. E tinha que se controlar para não ir até ele e perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali. Seu nome era Itachi, era isso que sabia. Como num livro que lera uma vez, do general que tomara o poder de Lúcifer. Riu, consigo mesma, como uma criatura graciosa daquela podia ser um demônio general do inferno?

Parecia ser impossível...

Ele explicava, de uma forma que todos prestavam atenção. Não se ouviam cochichos na sala. Todos prestavam atenção, como se estivessem sobre um feitiço. Itachi, porém, falava sempre olhando para Hinata, e esta tinha vergonha de levantar os olhos, pois estes se encontrariam com o par de ônix.

A aula passara voando e quando o sinal bateu, todos deram um suspiro de decepção, queriam que o professor ficasse mais, nem que ele não explicasse, nem que ele apenas ficasse parado ali na frente.

Hinata era a pessoa que mais desejava aquilo.

-

-

A criatura sobrevoava a cidade. Tinha as asas enormes e brancas. O cabelo era loiro e os olhos tão azuis como o céu naquele dia. Continuou sobrevoando sobre Tóquio por alguns minutos a mais e pousou sobre um prédio alto. Ele olhava para baixo com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Usava uma calça preta e uma túnica laranja. Há muito os anjos já não usavam mais brancos e ele também não gostava. Assim, suas asas se destacavam, e elas eram seu maior orgulho.

Naruto era o anjo guardião de Tóquio. Não era sério, não era muito cuidadoso. Mas era forte e amava o que fazia. Tóquio para ele era maravilhosa, principalmente de noite, quando ficava iluminada, quando parecia um paraíso. Para ele, ela era seu bem mais precioso. Aprendera a amar aquela cidade, o barulho, as luzes, as diferentes pessoas que andavam por aí todos os dias. E se Tóquio fosse quieta, aí não seria Tóquio.

Avistou de longe uma outra criatura de asas brancas. Deveria ser sua parceira. Ele abriu um longo sorriso e gritou.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto berrou e acenou. Observou sua parceira voar em sua direção e continuou a chamar seu nome. Parecia nervosa e ele continuava a gritar chamando por seu nome.

Logo ela se irritara de vez e dera um cascudo no anjo loiro que o fez ficar tonto e cair para trás. Logo ele recuperou a altitude e passando a mão sobre a cabeça, tornou a falar.

- Por que fez isso, Sakura-chan? – Naruto não falava, berrava e podia ser bem irritante às vezes.

Sakura possuía cabelos em tons de rosa que passavam das costas. Lisos e enrolado nas pontas. Os olhos eram verdes e grandes. A pele era alva e possuía um par de asas um pouco menor que o de Naruto. Usava um vestido preto com detalhes rosas e uma tiara preta no cabelo. Estavam sempre juntos, ela e Naruto, porém, sempre estavam brigando. Ou melhor, ela sempre estava batendo nele.

Juntos guardavam Tóquio, Sakura preferia mil vezes ficar no céu e cuidar das coisas por lá, mas não se discutiam com os generais, principalmente com Kakashi, que era idiota, convenhamos, mas que podia ser bem severo de vez em quando.

Os anjos se dividiam em duplas e cada dupla cuidava de uma cidade, por menor que seja. Não eram muitos que ficavam no céu. Lá ficavam os anjos mais fortes. Apenas nas grandes cidades que anjos fortes eram precisos, pois as coisas tendem a ser mais complicadas.

Há pouco tempo apenas Sakura fora mandada para ajudar Naruto, pois o parceiro dele, Sai, tornara-se general de uma das legiões. Os céus tinham milhares de legiões de anjos. Uma legião equivalia a dez mil anjos. E Deus, não era visto por ninguém a não ser os Primogênitos. A verdade era que até alguns anjos já não acreditavam mais em Deus, protegiam sim a Terra, e sempre protegeriam.

-

-

Por onde quer que se fosse, ouviam-se comentários do lindo professor de Física. Até as faxineiras, as cozinheiras, as secretárias... E alguns homens também, comentavam do novo professor. Não só por sua estonteante beleza, mas por ser gracioso, por ser charmoso. Por ser hipnotizante, pois seu jeito cativava a qualquer um.

Na hora do intervalo, todos foram para seus lugares de sempre e com Hinata não foi diferente. Caminhou até a grande Sakura e tirou seu sanduíche da bolsa. Não estava com fome, mas comia, pois logo após a escola teria que ir ao trabalho e se não comesse, era provável que desmaiasse. Deu uma mordida no sanduíche e passou a observar o céu. De uma hora para outra, ele havia ficado escuro. Provavelmente choveria. Uma angustia cresceu dentro dela. Ouviu um barulho, mas daquela vez não se assustara, na verdade. Aquele homem estava por toda parte, então já não se surpreendia mais. E lá estava ele. Com uma mão no bolso, e a outra fechada, e segurando, entre dois dedos, um cigarro. Ele tragava enquanto olhava para o céu, sua expressão, no entanto, era tranqüila. Ele parecia gostar da chuva.

Hinata queria perguntar, queria muito mesmo. Estava tão curiosa que sentia a língua coçar para perguntar quem era ele e por que estava no restaurante naquele dia. Por que o nome dele era um nome de um demônio de um livro medieval e por que alguém lindo e belo quanto ele, fora parar numa escola pública.

Respirou fundo, teria que perguntar, caso contrário, não ficaria em paz. Arrepender-se-ia no outro dia e quem sabe se ele iria mesmo aparecer ali no outro dia.

- P-professor? – sua voz era hesitante, era baixa e um pouco tremula...

Ele olhou para ela. Hinata teria que se acostumar com aquele olhar penetrante, dava a impressão de que ele desvendava todo o seu passado, presente e futuro quando a olhava daquela maneira.

- Sim.

- Era o senhor ontem no restaurante e aquele dia na escola...? – a voz da Hyuuga se tornava mais hesitante a cada palavra. Não sabia por que estava daquele jeito. Nas outras vezes, ele parecia mais um anjo negro. Agora, mesmo com aquele olhar, parecia mais humano, mas das outras vezes...

- Era. – ele voltou a tragar o cigarro e a olhar para o céu. – Vai chover... – ele tragou mais uma vez, jogou o cigarro no chão e o amassou com o pé. – Você odeia chuva, não é?

-

-

O inferno estava um reboliço. Todos estavam ansiosos, há 500 anos não havia uma guerra e todos estavam loucos para ver sangue. Além do mais, o rei das trevas havia abandonado o inferno para tirar umas férias na terra. Todos estavam curiosos e espantados, e a pessoa que mais ficara curiosa era Madara um dos anciões – que não tinha nada de ancião na aparência. Madara ficara curioso o que Itachi fora fazer ali e por que ele não deixara a liderança provisória com ele?

Ele era um dos anjos que vieram com Lúcifer na época em que Deus os expulsara do paraíso e um dos mais fortes também. Uma pena que o pequeno Itachi o superara, ainda sim, com Itachi fora, Madara poderia pegar o inferno para si. E começaria aquele golpe, provocando uma rebelião. Não seria nada difícil, digamos que os ideais de Itachi não combinavam com os das criaturas das trevas.

Ele sorriu malicioso enquanto, da sacada de sua torre, observava todos os demônios empolgados, indo de um lado para o outro. Sabia que, na verdade, não precisaria fazer muitas coisas, aquelas criaturas perderiam o controle e iria para cima da Terra, deixariam Itachi furioso e ele estaria contra o inferno. Simples, pois sabia que aquelas criaturas, numa guerra, não eram lá muito racionais. Bem como dizia o ditado: em terra de cego, quem tem um olho é rei. Madara se sentia o rei naquele momento, tendo a inteligência...

_continua..._

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado. Lembrem-se, deixem um **review**._


	2. Me aproximando de você

**Hey, minna.**

Personagens do Masashi Kishimoto, história de minha autoria.

**Está fic contém:** um pouco de palavreado chulo, provavelmente cenas de sexo. Envolve inferno, céu e questões até teológicas, quem sabe yaoi. Caso você não goste, não leia.

* * *

"I know what you want  
I'm gonna take you to a midnight show tonight  
If you can keep a secret  
I got a blanket in the back seat of my mind  
And a little place that sits beneath the sky  
She turned her face to speak  
But no-one heard her cry."  
**The Killers - Midnight Show**

**.x.**

Chovia lá fora.

Odiava a chuva, mais do que qualquer coisa. Odiava aquele céu acinzentado e odiava e silêncio numa tarde chuvosa. Odiava quando, nesses dias, tinha que ficar casa.

Hinata estava de folga naquele dia e naquele dia também não teria aula. Apesar de reclamar sempre da vida corrida, adorava toda aquela agitação, pois não pensava em tristezas, não se sentia sozinha ou tinha vontade de chorar. Mentira, a vontade de chorar estava presente, sempre esteve, desde aquele dia, o único consolo é que Hinata era mais forte... Ou tentava ser.

Depois de tanto olhar a chuva lá fora, suspirou e decidiu, por fim, arranjar algo para fazer. Levantou-se do parapeito da janela e olhou em volta. Seu olhar parou numa sombra que não era sua. Por um minuto, sua respiração ficara descompassada, mas ao piscar, aquela sombra já tinha ido. Estava precisando ir à igreja, ou ao Templo. Bem, iria aos dois. Não tinha uma religião, mas sabia, algo estava em seu encalço há uma semana.

Desde que o professor aparecera, Hinata sentia-se estranha. Tinha sonhos sombrios sobre ele. A sensação, ao estar perto dele oscilava: por vezes era boa, por vezes era tão ruim quanto a própria morte. Como se, além dele, algo estivesse ali. Outra coisa. Mas a garota de olhos perolados não sabia o que.

Estava assustada. Caminhou, por todos os três cômodos e ligou todas as luzes, ligou também a TV e a luz do banheiro. Estava assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava. Sentia-se tranqüila e ao mesmo tempo, curiosa, extremamente curiosa sobre o que estava atrás dela. Itachi. O que aquele nome queria dizer? Tantas perguntas que se acumularam ao longo daquela semana. O professor, às vezes, parecia ler sua mente. Às vezes, aparecia do nada. Como mágica. Conquistou a todos em um quinto do tempo que os outros professores demoraram a conquistar. Hinata estava tão intrigada. Queria ir até ele e fazer milhões de perguntas. Por que, toda vez que ela pensava sobre ele, ele olhava em sua direção? Como as pessoas fazem, para prestar mais atenção em uma conversa.

Vestia uma calça de moletom preta e uma bula regata branca. Os cabelos estavam soltos, como sempre. Suas mãos estavam pousadas sobre sua cintura e ela refletia sobre o que fazer naquela tarde chuvosa de quinta. O verão estava indo embora. O começo das chuvas e a baixa temperatura denunciavam. Não tinha nada para fazer na rua, não possuía amigos, não possuía parentes. Possuía apenas a si mesma, sua casa, sua vida. Sua vida... Uma pena que não sabia o que fazer com ela. Não poderia viver sozinha para sempre, mas também, não tinha com quem viver. Não sabia por onde começar. E não sentia entusiasmo na idéia de outras pessoas.

Sentou-se no sofá e mudou de canal. Parou em um canal religioso. Um homem pregava alguma coisa sobre os demônios estarem vindo para a Terra e sobre estarem entre nós. Uma multidão escutava, em silêncio, as palavras do homem que, na opinião de Hinata, deveria ter uns 70 anos ou mais. Seu cabelo era longo e branco. As rugas estavam visíveis em seu rosto, um rosto que transmitia paz e transbordava bondade. Um senhor simpático.

Quando ele parou de falar, a multidão explodiu em salva de palmas e sorrisos e suplicas a Deus. A câmera deu um close no rosto do senhor. Ele olhava para baixo, em um instante, porém, ao levantar os olhos, Hinata pode ver algo como chamas em seus olhos, mas não de uma forma bondosa, aquela chama não lhe transmitiu paz. Terror, essa era a palavra. Terror. A sombra não havia lhe assustado tanto quanto o os olhos daquele homem. Rapidamente, a garota desligou a TV e soltou um longo suspiro. Precisava mesmo encontrar uma religião. Ou, quem sabe, um bom psicólogo. Hinata não estava assustada. Uma outra pessoa, estaria apavorada e talvez já estaria correndo em direção a igreja mais próxima. Não, ela não estava apavorada, a palavra seria: curiosidade. E o medo que sentia era por estar curiosa. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos jogando-os para trás e como se esperasse ver a sombra de novo, olhou para onde ela havia aparecido. Adormeceu por fim.

Flashback

"_A garota usava um vestido florido e as sapatilhas pretas. Corria pela casa procurando os pais. Olhou para o céu: estava cinza. E sinceramente não gostava muito daquela imensidão cinza. Parecia que iria engolir a Terra. Permaneceu pensativa por uns instantes, mas logo voltou sua atenção a procura dos pais. Se encontravam na cozinha. _

_Ela sorriu. Sua mãe estava secando uns pratos e guardando-os no armário. Seu pai estava encostado na parede, com um sorriso de canto, observando a esposa caminhando graciosamente pela cozinha. A garota chamou os dois. Acabara de ficar sabendo que um circo famoso se apresentaria na cidade. Queria tanto ir, e o fato de estar sem fôlego era por vir correndo da rua até em casa. _

_Queria ir. Pediu primeiramente ao pai, que concordou imediatamente. Esperaram a mãe terminar os serviços e a garota até ajudou. Depois foram se arrumar. A menina colocou seu melhor vestido e prendeu seus cabelos num laço. E foi logo até a sala, onde estariam esperando por ela. Seu pai pegou em sua mão e a conduziu até o , abriu a porta para a esposa e foram. _

_Começara a chover. Chovia forte, um temporal. Mesmo assim, a garota não perdeu o entusiasmo e a alegria. Não estavam preocupados. Dirigiam tranqüilos. O homem havia diminuído a velocidade, mesmo não havendo quase carros na estrada, a garota o chamou e ele, por um instante, olhou para trás. Ela disse alguma coisa e ele deu um riso discreto. Logo, porém, voltou suas atenções para a pista. Tudo acontecera muito rápido. O caminhão apareceu repentinamente e o homem desviou. Tudo acontecera rápido demais. O carro, agora em uma velocidade mais elevada, foi contra uma enorme árvore fora da estrada e os dois passageiros da frente morreram na hora. Instantes antes a garota viu o olhar de sua mãe, como quem dizia "Você não deveria ter chamado seu pai e desviado a atenção dele, querida" Ou então, "Não deveria ter nos convidado para ir ao circo hoje, querida" Como se a culpa fosse da garota. A menina estava apenas com um ferimento na testa. E não conseguia se mover ou gritar por ajuda._

_Estava petrificada. A sua frente, seus pais mortos. E chuva caia com mais força agora. Ela podia ouvir o barulho das sirenes. Tudo acontecera rápido demais. Desmaiou por fim."_

Hinata acordou assustada. Sua respiração estava descompassada e em seu rosto, estavam formadas gotículas de suor. Essas se misturavam também com as lágrimas que rolavam por sua face. Hinata sentia que nunca superaria aquilo. Que nunca seria a mesma de novo. Era isso que a garota sentia. Sentia como se com seus pais, uma grande parte dela houvesse morrido também e a culpa que carregava consigo era maior. Não era o fato de estar sozinha, mas sim o fato de se culpar, dia após dia, ano após ano. O olhar de sua mãe... ela nunca esqueceria. Nunca, nem que se passassem mil anos.

-

-

Olhava os anjos cantando pela janela. Seu canto era alto e divino, um tipo de música que levava a calma ao seu limite e que, imediatamente, transmitia amor em seu coração. Os anjos cantando era algo celestial e mais que isso, era algo mágico. Um mistério gostoso de se ter.

Naruto, quando não estava em guarda, passava horas apenas ouvindo aquelas canções que, em sua maioria, louvavam a Deus. Estar ali era divino. Ser um arcanjo não era fácil. Cuidar de uma cidade, não era fácil. Não reclamava, nunca reclamaria do oficio que lhe foi dado. Mas uma cidade como Tóquio onde tudo era frenético, onde as coisas aconteciam num piscar de olhos era cansativa até para um anjo como ele.

Ouviu seu nome ser chamado e logo sua paz e sua concentração foram embora. Ele olhou para trás, e lá estava Kakashi. Usava a mesma túnica prateada de sempre. Uma túnica que continha mangas regatas e detalhes em preto. Seu cabelo era cinza e arrepiado para cima, em seu rosto, uma máscara negra. Seus olhos eram acinzentados.

- Naruto, quantas vezes eu vou ter de lhe dizer que cuidar de uma cidade, implica em estar nela? – Sua voz era carregada de sarcasmo.

- Não, não... Isso eu já sei, Kakashi-sen... – Iria terminar a frase quando percebeu o olhar do maior sobre si. – É que a gente acaba sentindo saudades de casa, não é? Adoro Tóquio e tal, mais ainda sim, é ótimo vir aqui.

- Me comoveria, mas ainda sim você tem que voltar para o seu oficio. Não quer ser suspenso mais uma vez, quer? Aliás, andei captando forças malignas na cidade, quero que fique mais atento. – Kakashi se virou, andou alguns passos e parou. – Naruto...

- Sim, senhor. – Ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Essa não deveria ser sua função? Captar forças das trevas na cidade que você está guardando e cuidando? – Ele falou sério, mais ainda sim, poderia se notar o tom de deboche. Kakashi sabia, mais do que qualquer um, o quanto Naruto era esforçado, porém, a distração do loiro lhe tirava a paciência.

- Então... Sabe como é, né... – Naruto sorriu sem graça e coçou a nuca. Como pegavam no pé dele... Ele era apenas desastrado. Que mal havia nisso?

- Preste mais atenção da próxima vez... – E o homem de cabelos prateados abriu suas asas e voou.

Naruto adorava ver os outros anjos voarem. Aquilo também acalmava como ver as andorinhas voando sobre o pôr do Sol da praia. Ele suspirou e passou as mãos por seus cabelos loiros. Teria que descer e cuidar de sua amada Tóquio. Ela dormia naquele momento, mas mesmo sobre a noite, Tóquio era agitada e magnífica. E Naruto, que por onde voasse, iluminava, sempre esperava ansiosamente pela noite em Tóquio.

Abriu suas asas albinas e levantou vôo. Não estava com pressa, portanto, voava devagar e de onde estava, tinha uma visão privilegiada do que era Paraíso. Um lugar onde, não há como descrever e só se tem idéia de como é, apenas aqueles que já estiveram ali olhando aquilo.

Por onde se passava, almas caminhavam e risos, vários risos eram ouvidos. Os risos se misturavam com os cantos e o som das harpas. Alguns anjos brincavam a margem de algum rio com águas cristalinas, outros tocavam flautas e riam. Haviam flores, das mais variadas cores, cores que não eram de conhecimento humano. Flores celestiais. As ruas continham ouro e pedras preciosas, e estas refletiam a luz... Luz que uns anjos diziam ser o calor de Deus, Sua luz. Outros, uma luz divina que não se tinha explicação.

Mas de qualquer forma, o Paraíso era esplêndido. Se prestasse mais atenção, também se podia ouvir o barulho distante de cachoeiras, em um lugar verde, lotado de flores. E, por onde se olhasse, havia anjos. O céu era lotado deles. Milhões e milhões de anjos. Voando e se esforçando para tornar aquele lugar, cada vez mais belo.

Naruto olhou para o horizonte e sorriu. Estava em paz. Olhou mais a frente e avistou a Biblioteca Elohim. Era enorme, enorme não, gigante. Toda feita de cristal e ouro. Nela, se continha bilhões de livros e pergaminhos. Suas vidraças continham desenhos de flores e pássaros. E não importava a hora, sempre havia anjos ou almas saindo de lá. A Biblioteca ficava em um enorme campo verde cheio de flores e, ao seu lado, um riacho que corria tranquilamente. Em cima dele, uma ponte feita de ouro.

Era tão belo, que mesmo para um anjo, que poderia passar por ali todo o dia, aquilo era surpreendente. E ao olhar tudo aquilo, Naruto teve vontade de chorar. E riu, ao perceber esse sentimento. Percebeu que o Sol já iria nascer em Tóquio. Droga, perdera de novo a noite na sua amada cidade. Era melhor se apressar e voar para os portões.

Os portões era a parte que Naruto mais gostava dali, pois era a ligação do Paraíso e a Terra, o universo dos mortais. Eram portas de mais de dez metros de altura. Feitas de ouro e continham uma espécie de fechadura que era um cadeado de cristal embutido. E ao seu redor, podia-se notar vários anjos que guardavam a chegada e a saída de cada ser, cada anjo. Depois dos portões, exista o Universo e os planetas como os seres humanos conheciam.

Identificou-se e logo viu as enormes portas de abrirem. Por serem extremamente pesadas, abriam-se lentamente e, lentamente, Naruto pode ver o universo. Os milhares de estrelas, o Sol, a Terra e os outros planetas do Sistema Solar. Sorriu por fim. Batendo suas asas e voando rápido, logo entrava na atmosfera terrestre. E logo voava até a sua segunda casa. Ela gentilmente o esperava. Não demorou muito e lá estava ela. O sol havia nascido em Tóquio e o movimento frenético naquela cidade já podia ser notado mesmo sendo de manhã. Aquele prometia ser um dia ensolarado.

Naruto pousou em cima de um prédio e se sentou na beirada. Algumas vezes, Tóquio lembrava o Paraíso, principalmente quando estava sol e aquela cidade cheia e brilhante, reluzia a luz, igualzinho a sua casa.

Não notou a presença que logo ficou ao seu lado. Levou um susto ao perceber. Ao olhar, sorriu e gritou:

- SASUKE! - E riu alto.

Sasuke era um dos anjos que ficavam no Paraíso e dificilmente desciam a Terra. Sua pele era branca e seus olhos negros. Possuía traços delicados e fortes em seu rosto. Seu cabelo não era curto nem longo e possuía um preto azulado que, sob a luz do sol, ficava mais azul do que preto. Usava um quimono branco amarrado a uma fita azul. Sasuke era alguém que dificilmente sorria, mas todos sabiam que isso não queria dizer que não se importava.

- Eu estou ao seu lado, não precisa gritar. – Uma veia nasceu na testa do moreno. Perdia a paciência com Naruto tão freqüentemente como anoitecia e amanhecia na Terra.

- O que veio fazer aqui, teme?

- Reforços, dobe... Vim ajudar você e a Sakura. – Sasuke recolheu suas asas e elas ficaram junto ao seu corpo. Ele olhou para um ponto qualquer e logo voltou sua atenção para Naruto. – Parece que alguém aqui não parece dar conta do recado. – E logo levantou vôo e saiu, deixando o loiro falando sozinho.

- Teme! Volte aqui, eu vou te ensinar quem é que não dá conta. SASUKE! – Logo ele também bateu suas asas e voou, atrás do moreno.

-

-

Corria apressadamente. Mais uma vez perdera a hora, mas naquela noite, o problema foi que não conseguira dormir. Pensar naquele mistério estava deixando-a tão curiosa que até seu sono fora embora. Pelo menos, naquela manhã, conseguira arrumar seu uniforme impecavelmente, o problema agora era o horário. Olhou no relógio: 6:58 Droga. Eles fechariam o portão.

Ao virar a esquina, a garota continuou correndo, a escola ficava do outro lado da Avenida , resolveu, portanto atravessar a rua sem olhar o sinal. Não viu o caminhão que vinha na sua direção ao ouvir o barulho da buzina do caminhão, os faróis... Lembrou-se daquele dia. Encolheu-se esperando o pior. Ele, no entanto, não veio.

Hinata abriu os olhos e se viu do outro lado da Avenida. Os carros passavam tranquilamente, como antes dela atravessar. O caminhão com certeza iria atropelá-la. Ela tinha certeza disso, mas estava ali, do outro lado da rua. Viu também uma sombra ao seu lado: Itachi. Ai meu deus, ai meu deus... Fora tudo que a Hyuuga conseguia pensar. O que seu professor estava fazendo ali? Ele olhava calmo para um ponto qualquer, como se tivesse acabado de fazer algo comum. Mas da onde ele veio? Tantas perguntas que rodavam a cabeça da Hyuuga e nenhuma sequer tinha resposta.

Itachi estava com uma calça preta, uma blusa preta e um enorme sobretudo preto. Ele respirava calmamente, suas mãos estavam repousando nos bolsos de sua calça e suas pernas estavam levemente separadas. Ele parecia um modelo, ou aqueles membros de bandas de rock, aqueles caras que pareciam vampiros e eram rodeados de garotas.

- Você deveria olhar por onde anda. – Ele por fim falou. Seu tom de voz era sério, mas não apavorante. Soou mais como um pedido para tomar cuidado, um aviso carinhoso de que ela poderia se machucar.

E nesse momento a garota baixou a cabeça e corou. Ela percebera agora que ele havia salvado sua vida. Tendo aparecido de repente ou não, ele, mesmo assim havia salvado sua vida e Hinata seria grata por isso, para sempre.

- Bem... – Ela procurava o que falar. – Obrigada por ter me salvo... – Suas bochechas adquiriam o tom cor de rosa. Não sabia o que falar, na verdade. Queria dizer que, estava feliz por vê-lo. Que o motivo dela desejar muito ir para a escola sem faltar nos últimos dias era por causa dele, mas claro que ela não falaria aquilo.

Ele olhou para ela. O problema de Itachi é que ele não olhava apenas para Hinata, para seu rosto, mas sim olhava dentro de seus olhos e aquilo era equivalente a alguém desvendar todos os seus segredos. Ele olhava tão intensamente que ela sentia não apenas as maças do rosto queimarem, mas seu corpo inteiro. Como se ele estivesse arrebatando seu corpo e sua alma para um outro mundo ou plano. E não se podia desviar daquele olhar. Por mais que Hinata quisesse, e ela não queria, não conseguiria desviar daqueles olhos negros. Daquele rosto que era sereno e cativante. Ninguém conseguia. E ele olhava a todos assim, mas parecia dar uma atenção especial a Hyuuga. E ela queria pedir para ele parar, senão, iria se perder...

- Parece que hoje não vamos poder comparecer a escola. – Comentou enquanto tirava a mão do bolso e nela, estavam um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro preto com detalhes em prata.

Será que ele faria companhia a ela? Será que ele ficaria com ela até o horário de trabalho? E se isso acontecesse, o que será que eles iriam fazer? Onde eles iriam ir. Será que ela teria oportunidade de fazer todas aquelas perguntas que não paravam de rodar em sua mente? Ou será que apenas não teria coragem de fazer nada?

De qualquer forma, queria aproveitar a presença dele, pois o medo e a segurança que sentia perto dele eram grandes. Ambos a atraiam para ele.

Queria pegar na mão daquela garota e mostrar o mundo inteiro a ela. Ele tinha o poder de fazer isso, de estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo. De permitir que ela voasse, de mostrar uma estrela para ela de perto. Ele tinha poder para fazer que ela ficasse maravilhada, mas perto dela... Era inexplicável a vontade de apenas ficar perto dela. Itachi era atraído por ela. Isso porque ela tinha a aparência de um anjo e representava tudo que havia de mais fascinante no ser humano. A fragilidade e ao mesmo tempo, a força. Hinata era humana até demais e isso que o atraia.

Não queria assustá-la, portanto, ia devagar e com calma. Tinha medo de quebrar, mas tinha medo de que ela não quisesse se aproximar dele. Então, ia com calma, ao mesmo tempo que queria mostrá-la tudo. No dia em que a conhecera, era apenas um dia que fazia uma visita sem compromissos a Terra e ver o coração daquela menina... Pareceu um chamado para que ele ficasse. E ele, sem nenhuma relutância, atendeu aquele chamado.

Itachi não era mal. Itachi apenas procurava fazer as coisas de seu jeito. Não queria ser um demônio ou um anjo. Um humano... Se todos tinham um sonho, então o sonho dele era esse. Ser um humano. Porém, um sonho inalcançável. E ficar perto de alguém que representava tudo de mais fascinante em um ser humano, esse era o mais próximo que ele conseguiria chegar de seu "sonho".

- Quer ir a algum lugar? – Ele perguntou, temendo que a menina dissesse não. Queria levá-la aos lugares mais bonitos do mundo, só para agradar. Estava fascinado, essa era a palavra. E por causa dela, proibiu qualquer demônio de tocar na Terra, se suas ordens fossem desobedecidas, eles com certeza descobririam como Itachi tirou Lúcifer do poder.

Hinata espantou-se com o convite e a pergunta. Suas bochechas coraram ainda mais. Parecia que seu dia ainda não havia terminado. Parecia que nem tudo estava perdido. Alguma coisa a atraia para ele, e ela nem sequer relutava em ir. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo, a garota estava bem com isso. Que mal podia haver?

- Eu... – Ela olhou a Avenida de novo e fixou o olhar em um ponto qualquer. Mordeu o lábio inferior. – Bem, não sei. – Falou hesitante. Não sabia mesmo, queria que ele a levasse a qualquer lugar.

Poderia aproveitar a moda e mostrar a ela lugares altos com vistas lindas. Não era isso que os mocinhos faziam para as donzelas e todas sempre ficavam surpresas e maravilhadas? Poderia também abrir suas asas e levá-la para um passeio. Mas isso a assustaria. Na verdade, ele sabia que ela estava intrigada sobre ele. É claro, seu modo de agir não era lá tão comum e ele sabia, a garota não era burra.

Ele se aproximou dela. O cigarro fora jogado no chão. Itachi sem olhá-la pegou em sua mão e Hinata sentiu como se houvessem ligado alguma coisa em seu corpo, pois era como se corresse energia por suas veias. Uma descarga de energia. Era estranho, sim, mas gostoso de se sentir. Seu coração batia agora em uma velocidade dez vezes maior que o normal. Podia sentir as maçãs do rosto queimando e ela sabia que deveriam estar escarlate. Ele havia pegado na sua mão e, mesmo parecendo coisa pequena, um sentimento diferente invadiu-a naquele momento, ela não sabia dizer o que era. Não sabia com certeza, mas sabia que era algo importante, algo que ela se lembraria para o resto da sua vida.

-

-

O céu escarlate trovejava. De longe, já se poderiam ouvir as marchas dos exércitos, risadas maléficas. Os demônios voavam pelo céu vermelho-sangue em comemoração. Logo, a luta contra os anjos começaria e eles mal podiam esperar.

Madara, de sua janela observava tudo com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Não faria nada e ganharia tudo. Itachi havia perdido no momento em que abandonara o inferno. E é claro que ele assumiria o lugar. Era natural, aquele lugar pertencia a ele. Lembrou-se de quando os anjos chegaram no inferno. Todos odiaram e queriam voltar para o Paraíso, mas os únicos que ficaram quietos sem reclamar foram o próprio Lúcifer, Itachi, Kisame e Madara. Ele na verdade, adorou o lugar, pela primeira vez sentira-se em casa.

No meio daquela escuridão, ele se sentiu bem, e não sentiu falta de um Deus ou de criaturas de luz. Comemorou por dentro e agradeceu a si mesmo a decisão de sair de lá. Sabia que o inferno era de Lúcifer e ele não reclamaria, mas esperaria sua vez de governar.

Pois bem, a hora era agora. Sua vez havia chegado.

Ouviu as batidas na porta e logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. Levantou-se. Adorava receber visitas. Gostava de companhia.

Madara vestia um quimono negro, com o símbolo do Dragão bordado nas costas. Esse era símbolo da família real no inferno. Um dragão dourado. E quem possuía esse símbolo, era respeitado, naturalmente. Estava descalço. Seus cabelos eram grandes e arrepiados atrás. Possuía a pele albina e os olhos vermelhos, assim como o céu do seu tão amado lar. Era um dos mais velhos anjos e estava presente desde o começo dos tempos. Possuía, no entanto, a aparência de um homem de 25 anos.

Qualquer um temia Madara. Ele não era mais poderoso que Itachi, apenas. E todos sabiam que ele não possuía grande afeto pelo mesmo. Sabiam que por trás do olhar sereno, havia um mal que ninguém era capaz de medir. Havia uma vontade de dominar não só o inferno, mas todos os outros mundos. O céu, a Terra. Tudo.

Ele caminhou calmamente até a grande porta. A porta era negra com desenhos cravados nela. Os desenhos eram de certa forma, perturbadores. Símbolos estranhos, palavras desconhecidas... Ninguém sabia ao certo dizer o que todos aqueles desenhos na porta de Madara significavam. Apenas ele sabia. Ele observou a porta e sorriu. Adorava aquela porta, ela significava muito. Abriu a porta com movimentos delicados e graciosos.

- Senhor... – Zetsu se prostrou perante ele. – Mandou me chamar?

- De fato. – O homem suspirou e olhou para a janela que, até a poucos instantes atrás, observava. – Quero que faça um favor para mim, meu querido. – Ele olhou o homem com duas cores prostrado em sua frente e se agachou, ficando de cara a cara com ele. – Escute. – Madara colocou suas mãos no queixo de Zetsu e suas longas unhas, roçaram na pele do demônio. – Quero que seja meus olhos e ouvidos na Terra. Quero que me diga tudo, absolutamente tudo que Itachi faz. E com quem ele faz. – Zetsu pode ver um brilho diabólico no olhar de Madara. – Quero achar uma forma de acabar de vez com aquele maldito. – Ele acariciou mais uma vez a pele de Zetsu e levantou seu rosto, de forma que seus olhos se encontrassem com os dele. – Faz isso para mim, meu querido?

Apesar do tom de voz sutil de Madara, do toque delicado na sua pele, Zetsu sabia que aquela era uma ordem. Não era um pedido, de forma alguma. Era uma ordem que deveria ser obedecida, caso contrário, ele não queria nem imaginar o fim que levaria o ser que se recusasse a atender um pedido de Madara.

- Sim, mestre. – O homem se conteve para não mostrar medo perante Madara.

- Bom garoto. – Madara se aproximou de Zetsu e encostou seus lábios sobre a testa que suava frio e depositou um beijo que, para os ingênuos e estúpidos, poderia ser gentil, para quem conhecia Madara, sabia que aquele era o beijo da morte. E até mesmo quem não podia morrer, sabia que uma vez que Madara determinava alguém, ele usaria essa pessoa até ela não ter mais utilidades e depois que sua utilidade acabava... Bem, a morte visitava até aqueles que não podiam morrer. Irônico, ou não... – Quero que vá até a Terra imediatamente. Não perca tempo, meu querido. – Levantou-se e virou as costas para Zetsu e com um gesto mandou que ele fosse embora.

Zetsu levantou-se e caminhou apressadamente para a porta. E, ao tocar a maçaneta, ouviu a voz maligna de Madara outra vez.

- Seja discreto e não me decepcione. – Um arrepio correu por sua espinha de demônio. Como ele poderia ficar com medo sendo ele também uma criatura das trevas? Era melhor não fazer hora.

Rapidamente, Zetsu se retirou e andou rapidamente pelo corredor Real. Aquela casa também dava arrepios. Nenhum demônio gostava de ir até lá. Ninguém. Até Kisame, um dos generais mais terríveis do inferno, odiava aquele lugar. Era como se o mal viesse dali. A impressão que dava era que, se um humano chegasse até ali, ele morreria, como se um veneno pairasse no ar. Como se o mal, em forma gasosa, estivesse na atmosfera do castelo. Tudo continha as cores vermelha, preta e dourada. Madara possuía um castelo só seu e todo o castelo continha símbolos desconhecidos por todo o inferno.

Ao sair do castelo, Zetsu avistou Kisame. Abriu suas asas negras e voou até o General.

Kisame usava uma armadura que parecia ser mais forte que qualquer aço terrestre. Era feito com pedras do Rio da Perdição. Havia detalhes em ouro. Claro, porque Kisame comandaria a Guerra. Particularmente, o General mesmo tendo a cara de peixe e a personalidade terrível, emanava uma leve sutileza. Daquelas que se encontra numa espada incrivelmente afiada ou até mesmo na morte.

- General... – Chamou arfante o demônio. Ainda estava impressionado e assustado e nem sabia por quê. Na verdade, Madara até que o tratara bem.

- O que aquele maldito do Madara quer? – Falou sério Kisame. – Toda vez que ele chama, lá vem merda. – Ele sorriu de canto.

- Eu só quero que me autorize a sair do inferno, General. – Zetsu rapidamente se prostrou perante o homem com cara de peixe. Sabia que Kisame era mal, mas não possuía medo dele, pois, apesar de mal, não era perverso ou injusto. – Estou cumprindo ordens de Madara-sama.

- Tá vendo, o que foi que eu disse? – Ele se aproximou de Zetsu e sorriu. – O que o velho quer? Vigiar Itachi? – Ao ver Zetsu assentir com a cabeça, Kisame logo alargou mais seu sorriso e falou em tom de segredo. – Se fizer isso, Itachi não vai ser misericordioso com você. Você ouviu o que ele falou? Sem interferências na Terra. – Kisame fez uma cara entediada e suspirou. – Não podemos colocar nossos pés na Terra. Não seja estúpido. – Ao perceber o olhar de Zetsu, como quem diz que ainda sim eram ordens de Madara, Kisame deu de ombros. – Se você quer assim, vá, mas se Itachi te pegar, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Você se fode sozinho.

E assim, Zetsu foi. Estava morto de medo. Estava, como dizem os humanos, entre a cruz e a espada. Se ficasse, seria desobedecer Madara e se fosse, seria desobedecer Itachi. Mas indo a Terra, ele ainda tinha uma chance, uma pequena e quase inexistente chance.

Logo chegou até os portões do inferno. Não era nada de mais, apenas continha duas estátuas gigantes de dois demônios com as asas negras abertas. Ambos seguravam uma espada nas mãos e era apenas isso. As portas eram marrons, uma cor velha, e parecia que os portões logo cairiam aos pedaços.

- Isso aqui ta precisando de uma reforma. – Zombou o homem de duas cores e lá se fora ele.

Os portões se abriram devagar e uma luz apareceu. Era a luz que dava caminho ao mundo dos humanos. E lá que morava o perigo.

-

-

O homem andava apressado pelo aeroporto. Sua postura era imponente. Esbanjava um ar de superioridade. Possuía a pele alva e os cabelos longos estavam soltos e iam até sua cintura. Uma mecha lhe caia graciosamente sobre a face. Usava óculos escuros, um sobretudo cinza, calças e sapatos sociais. O rosto era sério e centrado.

Há muito tempo ele não pisava no Japão. Mal se lembrava de como eram as coisas por lá. Claro, havia 10 anos que não aparecia ali. Claro que não se lembraria. Mas agora que havia descoberto seu paradeiro, iria a seu encontro.

-

-

- Ai, Sasuke-kun como é bom ter você na equipe. Ai, Sasuke-kun é tão chato só com o Naruto. Diga-me, Sasuke-kun, vai ficar conosco por quanto tempo? Espero que seja muito, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura suspirou e sorriu. – Nee, Sasuke-kun, não me diga que é para sempre dessa vez... – Ela falou, sonhadora.

- Sakura, me faz um favor? – Sasuke perguntou com uma voz calma. Ao virar para ela, no entanto, havia uma veia saltando em sua testa. – Cala a boca e não chame mais por meu nome. Por Deus, como você é irritante.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam voando juntos, vigiando a parte norte da cidade enquanto Naruto vigiaria a parte sul. O loiro sempre gostou de vigiar aquela parte da cidade sozinho.

- O Naruto sempre fica sozinho vigiando a parte sul? – Sasuke perguntou, sem jeito, visto que há instantes atrás havia mandado a rosada calar a boca, mas por sua surpresa, a mesma virou para ele com um sorriso de ponta a ponta e se pôs a tagarelar mais uma vez.

- Uhum, eu não entendo como, mas aquele baka sempre adorou aquela parte da cidade. Ele ama essa cidade, sabia? É muito importante pra ele, eu não sei por quê. – Ela olhou sonhadora para algum ponto que Sasuke não soube dizer qual era e logo depois olhou para ele. – Sabe, antes, eu era apaixonada por você e te admirava, quer dizer, ainda admiro. Mas você tem que ver, como o Naruto entra com facilidade no coração das pessoas. – Falando isso, a rosada parou de voar lado a lado com Sasuke e fora na direção contrária.

Sasuke que a observava com um sorriso de canto. Parece que Naruto enfim havia conquistado a anja. O difícil agora era ver quem daria o primeiro passo. Parece que alguma coisa o divertiria enquanto estava na Terra.

-

-

Itachi e Hinata no final acabaram por não fazer nada. Sentaram-se num banquinho da praça e nos primeiros minutos, ninguém falou uma só palavra. Depois, a garota de olhos perolados foi surpreendida com a voz do professor.

- Você não tem medo de mim, Hinata? – A pergunta a pegara desprevenida. Era difícil dizer, porque às vezes ela tinha, às vezes não. Dependia do momento. Naquele momento a garota possuía apenas a curiosidade.

- E-eu deveria... ter medo? – A voz era hesitante, mas agradável. A pergunta poderia até soar como um desafio, mas na voz de Hinata soou apenas como uma pergunta curiosa. Sim, uma pergunta curiosa e ele entendia aquela curiosidade. Quem não teria? Mas também, quem era tão curioso a ponto de ficar na frente do senhor das trevas? – Às vezes eu tenho... – Ela virou o rosto e por fim, falou: - O senhor é estranho.

De repente, Hinata ouviu as gargalhadas de seu professor. Ele parecia querer contê-las cobrindo a boca, mas parece que fazia aquilo em vão. Ele rindo era fascinante. Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto as gargalhadas continuavam, o rosto adquiria cor perante aquela pele alva. Seus dentes eram perfeitamente alinhados e brancos. A boca estava levemente aberta.

- Fico feliz. – Itachi rapidamente adquiriu a mesma expressão séria de sempre. No entanto, a expressão em seu rosto ao mesmo tempo também era tranqüila. – Pelo menos você não disse que eu era assustador. Você diz que eu sou estranho, mas você é uma garota muito estranha, sabia?

-P-posso saber por quê? – Ela perguntou olhando para ele, mas não nos olhos dele, mesmo sentindo o olhar de Itachi sobre si, preferiu não olhar. Caso o contrário seus olhos se encontrariam e não que Hinata tivesse medo, mas aquele olhar era profundo demais, e era tão difícil de se acostumar. Além do mais, ela era tímida e perto de qualquer um ficaria sem jeito, só que isso triplicava perto de seu professor.

- Não, mas saiba que você é fascinante. – Ele olhou para o céu e notou que já estava anoitecendo . Precisava ir, a noite, seus poderes ficavam evidentes e criaturas de luz poderiam localizá-lo. E Itachi não queria briga. Isso era a última coisa que queria. Ficar lutando contra anjos era perda de tempo, isso porque eles sempre venciam, os anjos, quer dizer. – Precisamos ir. Está na hora de crianças estarem em casa. – Disse ele em tom divertido.

- Claro. Bem, até amanhã, professor. – Ela levantou-se e saiu andando. Sua casa era um pouco longe dali, mas não estava tarde.

Bem que ele poderia acompanhá-la. Esse era o desejo da pequena Hyuuga, mas é claro que não pediria a ele, até porque, sua tarde havia sido ótima. Não iria trabalhar, e quando não trabalhava odiava ter de ficar em casa, mas teria tantas coisas para ficar pensando. Ai, meu deus, mal acreditava.

E como Itachi era legal e simpático. Apesar de sério. Era carinhoso, mas seu jeito era sutil, nada tão perceptível. Numa frase com aquele tom sério, poderia estar vários sentimentos e poucos notariam. Hinata notou alguns e se sentira feliz e empolgada, como não se sentia há muito tempo.

Ao chegar na frente de seu prédio, mal podia acreditar. Sentia como se aquilo tudo tivesse sido um sonho. Um sonho bom. Havia um sorriso cravado em sua face. E por mais que ela tentasse, aquele sorriso não ia embora. Caminhou até a porta do prédio. Deu boa noite ao porteiro e fora caminhando até as escadas. Bem, ela morava no último andar e aquele prédio 5 estrelas não possuía um elevador. Que maravilha.

Hinata lembrou-se que no começo, quase desistiu do apartamento por esse fator, mas depois se convenceu que não era possível viver no luxo e acabou ficando por ali mesmo.

Demorou alguns minutos para terminar de subir a última escada e parou um instante para descansar. Era uma subida e tanto e um ótimo exercício. Uma beleza, não precisava ir até academias. Morar em prédio de má qualidade era bom por isso, substituía uma coisa por outra. Às vezes um cano estourava e não se podia pagar um encanador, então você mesmo acabava aprendendo a consertar e é claro que acabava aprendendo um pouco de encanamento ou quando a parede sempre ficava com umidades então você aprendia a se virar. Quando a tinta desbotava você mesmo pintava. Isso é bom se você quer ser independente. Mas horrível, se você não sabe de nada, mas pelo menos, emagrecia.

Ao virar e começar a andar em seu corredor, Hinata se assustou ao ver um homem parado em frente a sua porta. Ele possuía longos cabelos negros, a pele branca e usava uma roupa social. Segurava em um dos braços um sobretudo e no outro ele alternava em tocar a campainha e bater na porta.

A garota parou e por uns instantes, ficou observando o homem em sua porta. Era bonito e parecia ter uns 20 anos, não muito. Possuía um semblante sério e autoritário. E seus olhos... Ah meu deus... Seus olhos eram iguais aos dela. A garota arregalou um pouco os olhos e colocou a mão sobre a boca demonstrando surpresa.

- Quem é você? – Ela falou de uma só vez, caso contrário, gaguejaria. Estava tão surpresa e assustada.

Rapidamente, a atenção do belo rapaz fora tomada para ela. Ele a olhou e arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, mas instantes depois voltou a expressão séria de antes. Deu um passo a frente e a garota involuntariamente deu um passo para trás.

- Hinata? É mesmo você?

- Q-quem é você? – Ela tornou a perguntar, agora estava mais que curiosa. Aquele homem sabia seu nome. Quem era ele? Será que era um parente? Será que era do governo? Será que ele estava ali para levá-la a um orfanato ou alguma coisa ruim?

- Não se lembra de mim? – Logo ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Claro que não se lembra. Faz anos que não nos vemos. Minha família procura por você há tanto tempo. Eu sou Neji. – Quando Hinata percebeu, ele já estava a poucos sentímetros dela. – Nossa família procura você desde o acidente. – Ele acariciou a cabeça dela. – Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Hinata estava confusa. Passou anos sem ter noticia de ninguém da sua família e agora simplesmente tinham achado-a. Quer dizer, isso era bom, mas ainda era assustador e muito confuso. Lembrava-se de Neji e sabia que, quando pequenos, foram inseparáveis, mas depois ele tornou-se distante e frio com ela, logo teve que ir embora e nunca mais tiveram noticias. Aos poucos, começara a se lembrar. Que ela e Neji quando pequenos não era apenas inseparáveis; ele jurara estar ao seu lado para sempre e ela jurara nunca deixar ele ir embora. Promessas de crianças são tolas, mas sinceras. Neji havia voltado.

-

-

Itachi caminhava sobre a rua com as mãos no bolso. Caminhava devagar, sem pressa. Não podia voar, pois havia anjos ali, com certeza. E também, gostava de passear por Tóquio. Toda noite dormia em um lugar diferente. Não para fugir, apenas porque não gostava daquela mesmice.

Aliás, odiava rotinas, foi por isso que saíra do inferno por tempo indeterminado. Mas é claro que de vez em quando voltaria apenas para saber como as coisas estavam indo. Não podia confiar plenamente. Quer dizer, confiava em Kisame, mas quanto a Madara e os outros Anciões, não, aqueles não poderiam ficar sozinhos. Eles o odiavam e ele sabia disso. E fariam qualquer coisa para tomar o poder do Inferno. Itachi até daria de bom grado, mas até mesmo o inferno precisa de um equilíbrio. E aqueles eram velhos malucos que estavam loucos para ver morte e sangue.

Ele olhava tudo a sua volta enquanto caminhava pela rua vazia. Nenhum som, aquela era uma rua pouco movimentada. Diferente do centro que mesmo naquela hora, estava agitado e barulhento. Sentiu, porém, algo em seu encalço. Não alguém, até porque, ele sabia quem ou o que era. E porque ele estava ali.

- Zetsu, espero que me dê uma ótima explicação do motivo de você estar com os seus malditos pés na Terra. – Seu tom de voz era tranquilo, porém, havia ódio. Uma ordem sua havia sido desobedecida.

- M-m-m-mestre... – A criatura mal sabia como começar. Não sabia decidir se iria mentir ou contar a verdade. – E-e-eu s-sinto m-m-muito... É...

Nesse momento, Itachi o interrompeu. Aquela gagueira o estava irritando. Aquela procura desesperada por uma desculpa ou mentira convincente era irritante. Digna de uma vontade de destruí-lo da parte de Itachi. Ele odiava que uma ordem sua fosse desobedecida, mas sabia de tudo que acontecia em seu reino. Sabia de Madara e de sua ordem, sabia que Kisame não tinha nada a ver com isso.

- Zetsu, tenho uma oferta para você. – Quando Itachi se virou, Zetsu pôde ver novamente os olhos vermelhos e aqueles olhos o apavoravam. Já estava até começando a chamar por Deus. – Você quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer? – Ele observou o demônio assentir com a cabeça. – Pois bem... Volte até o inferno e diga o seguinte a Madara: O dia inteiro, ele se diverte com mulheres. Diga que eu me entupo de drogas ilícitas e passo o dia em prostibulos. Faz isso? – Itachi perguntou, num tom de voz que parecia até gentileza.

- S-sim senhor. – A criatura assentiu e sua voz era hesitante e carregada de pavor.

- Quero que me informe tudo que Madara faz ou fala. Tudo que ele diz. Sempre vai dizer a ele o que eu mando para dizer. E eu vou saber se não fizer, fui claro? – A voz de Itachi era como um trovão. Estava em tom normal, porém, estava assustadora. Seus olhos estavam cravados em Zetsu, carregados de ameaças.

- S-sim senhor. – O demônio mais uma vez assentiu.

- Ótimo e não me desobedeça nunca mais. – E nesse momento, Itachi desapareceu como mágica. Deixando o pobre demônio apavorado.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Ai, essa fic ta ficando tão legal. Sabe, estou adorando escrever. Fiquei feliz que as pessoas tenham gostado, pois realmente é um pouco diferente mesmo. Mas eu pensei, por que não? Quer dizer, eu acho que não é porque é necessariamente uma criatura das trevas que talvez não possa se apaixonar. Eu sempre quis fazer um amor assim, mais impossível que Romeu e Julieta. Fico extremamente feliz que as pessoas tenham apreciado, nossa. Bem, nesse capítulo, mais personagens apareceram. Ao contrário do que as pessoas vão pensar. Não, o Neji não é apaixonado ou será apaixonado pela Hinata é um amor fraternal, ok? Tenho planos mais ousados pro Neji. O Zetsu não vai ter importância na fic, mas por causa dele, desencadeará uma série de conflitos entre o Madara e o Itachi. Bem, não vou contar a fic, né? Mas adorei escrever esse capítulo. Espero que gostem também.

**Resposta aos reviews.**

**FranHyuuga:** Ai, olha quem apareceu. Obrigada, Fran. Uhum, ele ficou perfeito. Não poderia ser outro, simplesmente tinha que ser o Itachi ali. Então, ele a notou por ela ser simplesmente humana, sabe? Ser frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo. Além de que a Hinata parece mais um anjo caído, ela é linda demais. Mas não posso ficar contando a fic, né? HHUAHUAHUAH Eu também, estou adorando a Hinata, ela está corajosa e eu sempre pensei nela assim. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Hatake Pam:** Obrigada, sempre quis fazer algo bem diferente. Eu também achei. Não que o Itachi seja bonzinho, ele simplesmente não se importa. Acha uma chatice ficar brigando direto. Será? Porque agora, ele apenas admira a Hinata e ela o atrai, mas amor... Será que ele é capaz de sentir isso?

Opa, espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Hitsugaya Nanami:** Nossa, muito obrigada, Nanami. E eu espero que continue apaixonada e continue acompanhando. Que bom, ai, fico feliz quando as pessoas elogiam assim. Espero que goste, fiquei super feliz com esse review, sabia? É, o Itachi ficou certinho. Bem, o capítulo dois já está aqui. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**-Soneca-Abacate-:** Eu também amo essa música do Black Sabbath. E eu pensei nessa história depois de ouvir essa música, acredita?

Sim, é um casal muito legal, porque assim, eles se encaixam perfeitamente. É verdade, será que ele se apaixonará por ela? E ela, será que não se assustará ao saber quem ele é de verdade? Tipo, ele está atraído por ela e fascinado, mas não apaixonado. Isso ainda vai demorar para acontecer, caso acontecer. HUAUHAUHA Bem, aqui está o segundo capítulo.

Mudei, mas não sei se realmente será necessário. Bem, obrigada pelo review e espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Melly Hyuuga:** Nossa, que bom que gostou. E essa música ficou mesmo perfeita para a história. Nossa, fico feliz por ter lido isso.

Os Uchihas são sinônimos de charme e atração. Bem, o Sasuke apareceu, será que ele tem alguma ligação com o Itachi? Sim, porque até no anime, o Itachi é meu favorito, ele conseguiu até roubar a cena do Naruto. UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA

Acho que a força dela, o quão ela é humana, sabe? Quer dizer, não confunda, não é amor, ele apenas se interessou por ela. Ela apenas chamou a atenção dele, ainda falta muito para chamarmos de amor. Não sei se o termo é esse: diversão. Acho que o termo certo é: ter uma experiência, viver uma coisa nova. Não sei. UHAUHAUHAUHA Itahina é legal porque não é tão comum. Eu também gosto de Sasuhina, mas achei que o Itachi seria perfeito com a Hinata nessa fic.

Bem, aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que goste e obrigada pelo review. Beijos.

**Ana Luíza:** Obrigada e bem, aqui está a continuação. Beijos.

* * *

_Bem, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado e lembrem-se: deixem um **review**: a autora agradece.  
Deixem críticas, sugestões... Aceitarei todas. Beijos e até a próxima._


	3. Olhos Vermelhos

**Hey, minna.**

Personagens do Masashi Kishimoto, história de minha autoria.

**Está fic contém:** um pouco de palavreado chulo, provavelmente cenas de sexo. Envolve inferno, céu e questões até teológicas, quem sabe yaoi. Caso você não goste, não leia.

OBS: Pessoal desculpem a demora. '-'

* * *

. .  
Don't ask me what you know is true  
**(**_Não me pergunte o que você sabe é verdade_**)**  
Don't have to tell you I love your precious heart  
**(**_Não tenho que te contar eu amo seu coração precioso_**)**  
I, I was standing. You were there: two worlds collided  
**(**_Eu estava parado você estava ali dois mundos colidiram_**)**  
And they could never tear us apart  
**(**_E eles nunca poderiam nos separar_**)**  
We could live for a thousand years  
**(**_Nós poderíamos viver por um milhão de anos_**)**  
But if I hurt you I'd make wine from your tears  
**(**_Mas se eu te machucar faria vinho de suas lágrimas_**)**  
I told you that we could fly  
**(**_Eu te disse que nós podemos voar_**)**  
'Cause we all have wings, but some of us don't know why!  
**(**_Porque todos nós temos asas, mas alguns de nós não sabem porque!_**)**  
**Never Tear Us Apart - INXS**

**...**

O pequeno ser tremia de medo por não saber o que aconteceria a seguir. Poderia ser submetido as mais dolorosas torturas só por estar fazendo aquilo. Amaldiçoou Madara e Itachi. Por que um simplesmente não matava o outro? Por que ele, um ser que não tinha nem 10% dos poderes que os dois possuíam, tinha que agir como um agente duplo? Se um dos dois o pegasse, ele com certeza teria a visão clara do que era inferno, e não por ser um demônio. Com certeza não.

Caminhou em passos hesitantes pelo medonho castelo de Madara. De novo, aquela terrível sensação aparecera. Era como todos diziam, aquele castelo era anormal, pois, tudo bem possuir uma arquitetura medonha, tudo bem possuir figuras bizarras nas paredes. Porém, o mal que ele emanava era muito mais poderoso do que todos os lugares do inferno que Zetsu já havia estado antes. Não era comum, era perigoso. E o demônio era o único que freqüentava o lugar: claro que não era por sua livre e espontânea vontade.

Bateu na enorme porta com os manuscritos desconhecidos e esperou um pouco, ouviu o convite da voz maligna de Madara para que entrasse, e com os ossos congelados, com o frio na espinha, com a morte com certeza a espreita... Ele entrou. Ele observou que o quarto de Madara era com certeza o pior cômodo daquele castelo, como se já não fosse ruim o bastante estar naquele lugar. Era escuro e possuía apenas um candelabro com algumas velas ao lado da enorme cama do assustador demônio. Zetsu não avistou Madara de primeira. Adentrou medroso, e observou o lugar por um tempo. E, ao olhar bem para a escuridão onde se encontrava uma espécie de poltrona feita de alguma madeira escura e bem velha, viu os olhos vermelhos primeiro, para logo depois constatar que era Madara.

Não conseguia ver direito porque tudo estava escuro, mas logo Madara levantou-se. Vestia uma túnica turquesa feita da mais pura seda. Ele se encontrava descalço e seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo. Mas com certeza, o que mais se destacava e tornava aquela figura assustadora eram seus olhos; os mesmos de Itachi. Aquilo fazia Zetsu tremer e querer ir embora. Não conseguia falar nada, mal conseguia olhar Madara nos olhos. Sabia que se olhasse iria congelar. A maldade ali era certa: não oscilava como era a de Itachi, não era justa. A maldade ali era constante. Zetsu bem que gostaria que Itachi não tivesse arredado os pés do Inferno, gostaria também que alguém estivesse ao seu lado só para lhe ajudar de alguma forma. Agora sabia como a mulher que o vira na semana passada se sentiu.

Afinal, ele havia aparecido em sua forma de demônio: as asas, a aparência grotesca... E ele pensou que a mulher talvez tivesse alguma para cardíaca, mas ela não teve. Ficou parada para ele, congelada de medo. Ele viu lágrimas brotando de seus olhos num pedido mudo para que ele fosse embora, por favor, mas ele não foi. E ainda insistiu olhar nos olhos amedrontados dela, depois que ela havia desmaiado, ele saiu, mas sabia que não havia morrido. Bem, agora ele sabia como ela havia se sentido.

- Veio trazer noticias para mim, imagino. – A voz de Madara soou como um trovão e ele não notou, mas Zetsu teve um espasmo de medo que fez todo o seu corpo tremer, assim que Zetsu assentiu com a cabeça, Madara sorriu. – Que bom, fico feliz. – Caminhou de volta até sua poltrona e chamou Zetsu para perto de si, apontou o chão logo ao lado de seus pés como um assento para Zetsu. – Venha, querido. Quero ouvir boas notícias.

O demônio caminhou, morrendo de medo. Um passo era como um passo direto a guilhotina. Sentaria lá e sentiria a mão gelada de Madara sobre a cabeça e sentiria as unhas longas roçando na sua pele. E foi o que aconteceu, sentou hesitante e logo sentiu Madara começar a acariciar seus cabelos, mesmo que fosse alguma espécie de carinho, as unhas do mesmo machucaram, e Zetsu só queria que ele parasse.

- E-e-então, mestre. – O pobre demônio começara a gaguejar, estava entrando em desespero. Iria mentir para Madara, e se ele descobrisse, não queria nem saber o que poderia acontecer com ele. – O... O... – Respirou fundo, não poderia gaguejar ou então, Madara poderia desconfiar de algo. – Bom, segui Uchiha Itachi por vários lugares. – Zetsu ouviu Madara ordenar que continuasse e ele assim o fez. – Não entendo muito bem o motivo de ele ter ido para lá já que... – Zetsu fez uma pausa dramática, o que instigou a curiosidade de Madara. – Bem, ele anda com mulheres, sempre. Orgias, drogas, entorpecentes... Aqui ele também tinha isso. – Zetsu agora estava mais confiante e fez uma cara de quem realmente não entendia. – Mas ele não faz nada de especial, entende, mestre? Não o vi se relacionando com alguém de verdade. Ou fazendo algo que possa ser prejudicial. Parece que ele só foi para a Terra para se divertir mesmo. Eu no começo achei que pudesse estar deixando algo passar, mas eu percebi que era apenas aquilo. – Zetsu percebeu o quanto Madara se encontrava satisfeito com o que havia ouvido e então sentiu-se satisfeito consigo mesmo, era só esperar Itachi acabar com Madara e então enfim poderia sentir-se livre daquilo.

- Bom. – Disse Madara olhando para um ponto qualquer, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. – Mas sabe que eu quero que você ainda o siga, Zetsu. – Madara neste momento, viu que o pobre demônio o olhou como se não entendesse. – Não podemos deixar Itachi sem ser vigiado. É crucial para que eu ganhe essa batalha. É crucial saber o que ele está fazendo. – Neste momento Madara levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, abriu-a com cuidado e chamou Zetsu para que ele saísse. Antes de o demônio sair, Madara o chamou: - Zetsu, não ouse mentir para mim. – Sorriu e depois completou: - Pobre de você se o fizer.

E então demônio saiu. Demônios não podem chorar, mas se pudessem, então Zetsu o teria feito. E agora? Claro que confiava muito mais em Itachi. Ele não era um maníaco querendo governar tudo só para se sentir mais poderoso: Madara era doente e maligno. Ele conseguia algo que só os anjos faziam: botar medo em um demônio. Não era só Zetsu, muitos demônios mais fortes evitavam aquele bizarro castelo e o próprio Madara.

Zetsu percorreu por um tempo até chegar aos portões do inferno. Assim que saiu, pode respirar com mais tranqüilidade, porque no inferno, parecia que a presença de Madara se encontrava em todo o lugar. Maldição, ele precisava encontrar Itachi, precisava falar com ele. De alguma forma, ele precisava pedir proteção. Itachi saberia o que fazer, com certeza, sua única opção seria Itachi. Se não fosse ele, então Zetsu iria dar um jeito, mas se juntaria aos anjos... Bom, não importava, desde que ele permanecesse vivo no final.

**.x.**

- Eu simplesmente não acredito que a gente vai fazer isso. – A loira suspirou e encarou o ruivo que se encontrava sério. – Cadê minhas asas? Cadê? Eu não acredito que me mandaram pra fazer essa tarefa subalterna. Por que você me escolheu pra ir com você, Gaara?

- Ino, alguém tem que fazer isso. – Gaara passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos e olhou para a loira rapidamente. – Além do mais, você é a única em todo Paraíso que parece uma colegial. Acostume-se.

A loira possuía longas madeixas douradas que, na maior parte do tempo, ficavam presas em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. Sempre usava um vestido branco com rosas em sua barra. Ino era um anjo Principado. Anjos Principados são responsáveis por guardar as cidades pequenas e a fauna e flora do universo humano. Por isso, a loira não entendia por que, raios, Gaara havia chamado ela. Ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo tudo. Seu lugar não era ali. Passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha entre as flores e gostava assim.

Não que ela não gostasse do mundo dos humanos, mas repugnava o modo como os humanos agiam. E era por isso que sua tarefa justamente era cuidar da Natureza. E nem cuidava de alguma cidade grande. Preservava a fauna e flora de uma densa floresta na África que ainda não fora tocada pelo homem.

- Eu não gosto dessa gente de cidade grande, Gaara. – Ela falou, manhosa. – Chamasse alguém mais disposto. E Shikamaru...

- Shikamaru é o ser menos disposto que existe. Não invente histórias. Além do mais, já estamos chegando. – Gaara colocou as mãos no bolso e continuou andando.

A missão dos dois era entrar na escola, como estudantes; já que Sasuke havia reportado que uma aura maligna rondava o lugar. Gaara possuía cabelos curtos e vermelhos. Uma tatuagem na testa, um kanji, cujo significado era amor. Usava sempre uma blusa vinho e calças pretas. Assim como Ino, Gaara também era um Principado. Um dos mais fortes. E por isso, recebeu autonomia para escolher quem iria com ele.

Caminharam até o portão da escola. Ao chegar em frente ao portão que já se encontrava aberto, um olhou para o outro como em um consentimento e adentraram na escola. Obviamente que todos olhariam para os novos alunos. Até porque, ambos possuíam belezas estonteantes. E uma se destacava perante a outra. Enquanto ele possuía cabelos vermelhos e uma tatuagem na testa, ela possuía longos cabelos dourados. Enquanto ele possuía olhos verdes semelhantes a duas esmeraldas, ela possuía olhos tão azuis como topázios ou o mar. Ambos possuíam a pele alva, mas ela possuía a pele mais bronzeada que a do ruivo.

**.x.**

Chegara na hora daquela vez, não se atrasara, pois simplesmente não pregara os olhos a noite inteira. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que acontecera na noite passada.

Flashback

"_- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Ele perguntou, e mesmo com a voz séria, os olhos perolados do maior brilhavam diante da menina. _

_- C-claro. – Hinata falou hesitante. Ainda não assimilava muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali. Pegou as chaves da mochila e com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, abriu a porta. _

_Ela o convidou para entrar e ele entrou, olhando tudo ao redor. Observando e tentando entender como a garota havia sobrevivido sozinha por todos esses anos. O apartamento de Hinata era pequeno, mas confortável e limpo. Alguns quadros na parede, fotos de família, fotos de filmes e cantores... Ele olhou para ela enfim e sentou-se no sofá. _

_- Assim que soube que o tio Hiashi e sua mãe haviam morrido, eu e meu pai começamos a procurá-la, mas nunca tivemos pistas sobre você, Hinata. – Neji curvou-se de modo que seus cotovelos se apoiassem em suas pernas, e suas mãos se entrelaçassem, apoiando o queixo nelas. – Achamos que algo houvesse acontecido a você. _

_Enquanto Neji não olhava, Hinata observou o primo. Os cabelos do maior continuavam belos e longos e a pele branca ainda era a mesma. O rosto ficara mais maduro e sério. E ele estava muito mais alto. Ela logo concluiu que ele se tornara um executivo ou algo assim. Não era casado ou noivo pela falta de alianças no dedo. Mas ainda era incapaz de sorrir abertamente. _

_Ele não havia mudado em quase nada, exceto pelo fato de ter ficado mais bonito e mais sério. Na verdade, nenhum dos dois havia mudado. Apesar de ter ficado mais forte e bonita, Hinata continuava tímida e reservada. Quieta, e seu tom de voz era baixo, além de gaguejar quando estava tímida demais. Corava ainda com facilidade e apesar de ser bonita, apesar de sempre ter sido bonita, nunca se dera conta disso. _

_Conversaram por muito tempo. Ela ficou sabendo que agora seu primo era advogado e que além de vir visitá-la, estava ali para uma reunião importante. Ficara sabendo também que seu tio ainda continuava o presidente das Indústrias Hyuuga. Nada mudara muito na família do mais velho. Não era casado, noivo ou estava engajado em algum compromisso. Enquanto isso, ele ficara sabendo como a garota sobreviveu esses anos e que ela trabalhava em uma lanchonete. E ambos perceberam como ainda se sentiam bem um com o outro. _

_Depois de ficar por muito tempo, o Hyuuga fora embora. Disse que voltaria e dera seu endereço e telefone. Agora ela havia sido achada. E isso era tão bom, saber que não estava sozinha e que alguém havia se lembrado dela. Não dormiu naquela noite."_

Fora acordada de seus pensamentos apenas quando a professora de japonês anunciava algo sobre novos alunos na escola. E logo ela pediu para que entrassem e logo se ouviram murmúrios por toda a sala de aula quando os dois adentraram o local. Como eram lindos. Todos comentavam, como se duas estrelas de cinema estivessem entrado naquela escola. Pôde-se ver como todos ficaram animados. Com o garoto que se encontrava sério e a menina que parecia não gostar nada daquilo.

A professora logo indicou o garoto para a carteira em frente a de Hinata e garota para a cadeira do lado da Hyuuga. E agora as atenções da sala iam para os dois que estavam sentados no fundo. Agora, a Hyuuga, que sempre escondeu-se das atenções, estava do lado delas e não poderia sair dali, simplesmente.

Durante as aulas, Hinata notou como o ruivo ficara concentrado, mas não sabia no quê exatamente, em vista de que ele não havia aberto os cadernos ou escrito algo. Assim como a loira que, apesar de parecer bem desconfortável, ela parecia tão atenta como o ruivo, mas não estava atenta na aula. Aquilo intrigou a Hyuuga.

Quando o professor Itachi entrou na sala, diferente das outras aulas, ninguém mais conversava. Já que ali havia entrado o professor que mais importava na escola inteira. Ele caminhou até sua mesa em passos elegantes e todos o acompanhavam com os olhos. Ninguém ousava virar para trás para conversar sobre o que quer que fosse. As garotas suspiravam, fantasiando algum conto de fadas que incluía o professor dentro. Assim que terminou de arrumar seu material em cima da mesa, Itachi caminhou de modo que ficou no centro de frente para a sala toda. Observou a todos os alunos e notou os novatos no fundo, perto de Hinata. Estranhamente, os novatos eram diferentes, ele sabia disso. Não eram humanos ou demônios. Supôs que fossem anjos ou alguma entidade do paraíso. Mas ele sabia que não correria perigo de forma alguma. Afinal de contas, ele não era um reles demônio que mal pode se ocultar na noite. Ele era alguém que estava sob quaisquer entendimentos de anjos ou humanos.

Sorriu de canto e logo perguntou os nomes dos dois. Ino e Gaara. Itachi achou peculiar, porém decidiu não prestar muita atenção nos dois.

A aula transcorreu bem, mas perturbadora para Hinata. A verdade era que toda a vez que Itachi aparecia, sentia-se perturbada. Algo atingia seu coração, um aviso de que as coisas não eram como aparentavam ser. Como se algo não estivesse certo, e com a entrada dos dois novos alunos, esse sentimento só fez crescer. Mesmo que de alguma forma os dois fossem... E Hinata riu consigo mesmo ao pensar isso, mas pensou que eles fossem iluminados de alguma forma. Não eram normais, o modo como a garota se movia, a cor de seu cabelo, o brilho que ele emanava, seus olhos e sua pele...

Assim com o ruivo... Eles não eram normais. A Hyuuga primeiro pensou que estivesse ficando paranóica, quem sabe, estivesse ficando maluca por ter vivido tanto tempo sozinha, mas depois, algumas coisas comprovaram sua teoria. E com o passar dos dias ela teve mais certeza ainda. Aqueles dois não conversavam com ninguém alem de si mesmos. Às vezes, quando chovia, eles ficavam especialmente estranhos, porque seus olhos, sua pele e seus cabelos brilhavam de forma sobrenatural, porém eles pareciam particularmente felizes quando isso acontecia.

Hinata às vezes ouvia o que eles sussurravam entre si.

- Eu nem posso acreditar que ele disse isso. Mas aqui não tem nada que nos interessa, você sabe disso, Gaara. – A garota loira falou séria, mas de alguma forma aquilo soou um pedido desesperada para ir embora dali de alguma forma: Hinata não entendeu.

- Você tem de obedecer a mim, você sabe disso. E eu não posso agir por conta própria, tenho instruções a seguir. Você deveria parar de reclamar, está começando a me irritar. – Ele falou sério olhando para o nada.

Hinata não entendia esse tipo de coisa. Parecia que eles estavam em algum tipo de missão. Talvez fossem agentes do governo. Esse foi o primeiro pensamento da Hyuuga, mas eles meio que possuíam um Q de sobrenaturalidade. Talvez fossem alienígenas, ou... AH! Ela iria enlouquecer com toda a certeza. Tudo aquilo era um mistério que a deixaria louca. Ainda mais porque tinha aquele professor, que parecia a própria personificação da palavra mistério. Às vezes ele aparecia do nada, às vezes Hinata se encontrava com ele nos mais variados pontos da cidade. Deus, Tóquio é muito grande para você se encontrar com a mesma pessoa em vários lugares em diferentes ocasiões. Algumas pessoas pensariam que talvez fosse destino, mas no ponto de vista da Hyuuga, destino não existia. Alguma coisa estava errada, só isso.

- Hyuuga, sonhando acordada? – Itachi perguntou parado o sua frente, com um minúsculo sorriso no rosto. É, ler o pensamento das pessoas era de forma geral, muito útil, talvez meio evasivo, mas muito útil.

Itachi notou que havia assustado a garota de olhos perolados e pediu desculpas só para ela ouvir. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele tornou a perguntar para ela o que havia perguntado anteriormente. Era sobre física quântica, matéria que a Hyuuga era péssima.

- Desculpe, professor, mas eu não sei. – A garota corou e sentiu que fosse começar a gaguejar em vista de que a sala inteira estava olhando para ela. Então Itachi assentiu com a cabeça e foi para o centro da sala mais uma vez.

- Então, já que nem todo mundo da sala aprendeu a matéria, imagino que não tenho alternativa a não ser... – Todos prestaram atenção, curiosos ao que o professor iria falar. -...Explicar de novo. – Ele foi até o quadro e apagou o que estava escrito para começar a escrever coisas desde o começo da matéria.

- Desculpe professor. – Uma garota se levantou e parecia um pouco nervosa. – Mas porque temos que ouvir essa mesma matéria de novo, só porque uma aluna não entendeu? – Ele olhou para ela, e sorriu de canto, depois virou-se e tornou a escrever no quadro. – Não é educado ignorar uma dama, Sr. Uchiha. – A garota parecia bufar de raiva. – Se a Hinata é burra, nós não temos culpa, não é verdade? – E depois a garota soltou um risinho e esperou a resposta do professor.

Nesse momento, algo inesperado aconteceu. O garoto ruivo se levantou. Ele possuía a testa franzida, que dava-lhe um ar aborrecido. Ele parecia não gostar nada do que estava acontecendo. Todos ficaram olhando para ver o que acontecia. Notaram que de alguma forma o belo garoto de olhos esmeraldas tentava conter a si mesmo.

- Bom, sinto lhe dizer, mas você está bem longe de ser uma dama. Além do mais você não entendeu a matéria , porque eu acabei de notar que você estava copiando do seu colega. Isso não é coisa que um gênio – E nesse momento Gaara fez as "aspas" com as mãos. – se faça. – Gaara notou que a garota estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa e indignada. – Antes de começar a falar dos outros, faça-me um favor a foque-se nos seus problemas e não diga besteiras desnecessárias. – Ele notou que a garota não tinha mais o que dizer e voltou a se sentar.

Quando todos acharam que havia acabado, o professor Itachi virou-se e ficou de frente para sala. Caminhou em passos lentos em direção a garota que continuava em pé sem reação. E falou algo para ela, que parecia ser só para ela ouvir, mas a sala inteira ouviu:

- A propósito, você está fora da minha aula. Pegue suas coisas. – E logo depois, ele olhou para a direção de Hinata e do garoto ruivo, sorriu de canto e fez um gesto gentil com a cabeça. A garota olhou para todos e estava mais nervosa do que nunca, catou suas coisas rapidamente e saiu da sala, dizendo que iria se vingar e chamar seus pais e que, o ruivo e o professor estavam com os dias contados naquela escola. Itachi sorriu e voltou para a frente da sala, tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Ino deu um risinho e olhou para a garota que estava do seu lado. Notou como era bela, da cabeça aos pés. Mas o mais bonito na garota com certeza era seus olhos cor de chuva. A garota sorriu e chamou Hinata baixinho, que logo atendeu.

- Eu notei que o Gaara tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ele odeia injustiças contra quem ele considera. – Ino notou que a garota olhou para o menino a sua frente, e parecia não entender nada do que Ino acabara de dizer. – O Gaara e eu... Bem, a gente não gosta muito desse bando de gente fútil que tem na sua escola. Mas nós gostamos de você, porque você é diferente. É legal encontrar alguém que valha a pena aqui. – Nesse momento a garota colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. – E fique tranqüila, eu também não entendi nada do que o professor explicou. – E nesse momento a garota sorriu.

**.x.**

Sasuke estava sentado na beira de um prédio de mais de 50 andares. Suas asas estavam recolhidas e ele estava visível, de forma que quem olhasse para ele, pensaria que era um adolescente tentando se matar. O dia estava ensolarado, mas podia se sentir a brisa gelada cortando a pele. Claro que, pelo fato dele ser um anjo, as chances de sentir frio eram inexistentes.

Resolveu que não seria um anjo naquele dia, resolveu experimentar como seria ter um corpo físico, e poder ser visto, e, sejamos sinceros que devido a sua beleza, admirado. Não notou que alguém subira até o terraço e o chamou.

- Hey, garoto. – Um executivo de uma aparência chamativa e de longos cabelos negros estava parado a alguns metros dele. – Acha mesmo que isso vale a pena?

Neste momento Sasuke assustou-se e não entendeu bem o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele apenas estava agachado na beirada de um prédio. Não tinha nada demais. Suspirou, sabia que ficar na forma física seria um estorvo, na próxima, resistiria a seus instintos. Porém, ao pensar melhor, sorriu de canto, e entendeu o que estava acontecendo ali, o homem pensava que Sasuke iria se matar. Bom, talvez aquilo fosse até que divertido.

- Não posso imaginar quais problemas vem enfrentando, mas seria burrice simplesmente se matar por causa disso. – O homem colocou as mãos no bolso e olhou para o nada. Seus cabelos não paravam quietos por causa do vento, mas isso apenas mostrava o quanto seus cabelos eram sedosos e brilhosos. Depois, tornou a olhar para Sasuke, que notou a peculiaridade de seus olhos, que eram perolados. Sasuke assustou-se um pouco com o olhar do rapaz. – Quando você morre tudo acaba. Os problemas acabam, mas a chance de superá-los também.

O homem de longos cabelos negros caminhou devagar em passos curtos até Sasuke. Ele possuía um semblante sério e frio que o anjo não sobe se era por causa do que estava acontecendo ali ou se era do homem a sua frente. Até agora não tinha se pronunciado, tinha vontade de perguntar para aquele sujeito se ele não tinha coisa melhor para fazer ou se ele estava tentando ser um herói. Mas as boas intenções camufladas na cara mal-humorada do homem a sua frente o impediram de ser maldoso.

- E é só por isso que eu não deveria me jogar desse prédio? – A voz de Sasuke soou alta, e de alguma forma desafiadora para o homem dos olhos perolados – Porque você disse? E se o meu problema ninguém pode resolver? Vivo ou morto? – Os olhos negros olharam bem fundo para os olhos perolados.

- Mate-se se assim você deseja. E só vai me provar que você é igual a todos esses covardes que a gente topa na rua. – E o homem parecia não se importar, mas de alguma forma se importava. Sasuke achava aquilo tão idiota. Mas se ele fosse mesmo se matar, então aquele homem já teria o convencido do contrário. E ele notou que o homem estendeu a mão para ele. – Venha.

Quão estranho aquilo poderia ser? E por que aquele homem estava ali? Era humano, com certeza, mas parecia se destacar. Não era só bonito, não possuía olhos fascinantes apenas, possuía uma coisa a mais. Justamente de todos os prédios que Sasuke poderia ficar, por que ele escolhera ficar naquele? E como foram se topar assim? É como os anjos costumavam dizer: "Vá para a Terra e você estará dando passagem para o impossível acontecer" Sasuke, mesmo hesitante estendeu a mão e segurou as mãos entendidas a ele.

Logo após isso, o homem o puxou rapidamente da beirada do prédio, e respirou fundo, como se realmente estivesse aliviado. Depois, passou a mão pelos longos cabelos, como se estivesse pensando no que faria a seguir. Sasuke só observava, não dizia nada.

- Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji. – O homem falou e depois desabotoou o botão do meio de seu paletó, como se estivesse procurando ar. – Prazer.

- Uchiha... – Sasuke ponderou se o que estava fazendo era realmente certo. – Sasuke. O que faz aqui nesse prédio?

- Aparentemente, coisas melhores que você. – Neji disse num tom mais sério. – Sou advogado, vim a trabalho. Subi aqui para tomar um ar e me dei de cara com um garoto inconseqüente tentando se matar. Você pensa que é quem? O super-homem? Seu crânio e seus ossos iam se quebrar em milhares de pedaços ao chegar lá no chão. Acha que pode voar? – Nesse momento Sasuke pensou que aquilo era uma grande ironia.

Neji parou um momento para analisar o garoto a sua frente que não parecia ter mais que 17 anos. Não tinha o observado antes porque mal tinha parado para pensar, qualquer palavra falada de modo equivocado, e o garoto se jogaria. Ele possuía cabelos rebeldes e azulados. Os olhos negros inexpressivos e a pele alva. O que era peculiar era sua roupa. Um quimono de uma seda, que parecia ser muito cara, e uma fita azul. O garoto estava descalço e não havia sinais de um calçado por ali.

- Aparentemente não, se é o que você me diz. – Sasuke sabia que não poderia zombar dele, mas não agüentava. Neji havia acabado de dizer para ele que ele não podia voar, só podia ser piada.

- Isso não é engraçado. – Neji franziu o cenho, parecia estar bastante nervoso. – Onde você mora? Eu te levo. – Neji esperou a resposta do garoto, mas ele apenas ficou olhando para o céu, como se estivesse apontando sua casa. Droga, aquele garoto o estava tirando do sério. – Vamos. Me diga onde você mora para que eu possa te entregar para os seus pais. Não vou te deixar sozinho.

- Eu estou muito longe de casa. – Ele falara sério desta vez, é claro que Sasuke não diria "Bom, eu sou um anjo, e você se equivocou, mas eu tenho asas", porém, não poderia sumir de repente e deixar o homem que tinha as melhores intenções assim, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. – Meus pais moram muito longe daqui, na América. – Logo depois de ouvir a pergunta de como ele fora parar ali, ele disse, que, na verdade, não sabia muito bem.

- Bom – Neji disse por fim. – Então vamos arranjar algo descente pra você vestir e depois vamos comer, deve estar com fome, certo? – Ele viu o garoto assentir hesitante e cruzou os braços. – Certo, vamos.

Por todo o trajeto ficaram em silêncio. Sasuke não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que não seria certo desaparecer simplesmente. E era engraçado a dupla que os dois formavam. Neji, vestido com um impecável terno, sapatos lustrosos, um óculos de sol no rosto de modo que ficasse parecido com uma celebridade. E Sasuke, que estava descalço, vestindo uma roupa que parecia ser muito cara, porém muito antiquada e uma cara de mau-humor. Os dois, no entanto, eram bonitos e chamavam a atenção por onde passavam. Pararam numa loja de roupas masculinas e Neji escolheu uma camiseta, um jeans e um all star para Sasuke.

- Assim está bem melhor. – Tudo que o Hyuuga dizia, era falado na maior seriedade, dificilmente ele sorria, na verdade, fazia quarenta minutos que estavam andando juntos e Sasuke não vira a boca de Neji se curvar para dar um sorriso uma única vez. – Gosta de comer o que? Quer ir a algum fast-food, ou algo assim?

- Eu gostaria de uma refeição mais... tradicional. – Sasuke ficou tímido de dizer, mas uma vez havia visitado a Terra e resolveu experimentar essas comidas de fast-food. Não suportou o sabor e o modo como eram incrivelmente artificiais. Não suportaria comer aquilo de novo. Porém, viu os lábios do Hyuuga se curvar num minúsculo sorriso e isso de alguma forma o reconfortou.

Neji levou Sasuke num restaurante no centro de Tóquio. Era bem antigo e ele costumava ir lá quando criança. Estava sem fome, portanto pediu a refeição para o Uchiha e o observava enquanto comia.

Anjos não sentem frio, anjos não sentem fome. Não que às vezes não tenham vontade de comer alguma coisa só para saber o seu sabor. Sasuke poderia comer toda aquela refeição ou não e não faria diferença alguma. Anjos não sentem calor, ou sentem-se desconfortáveis em alguma situação que mude a temperatura radicalmente. Então, a verdade era que Sasuke estava ali apenas para agradar o homem a sua frente. Não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa, não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Aquilo era, sejamos sinceros, loucura. Mas de alguma forma, abandonar o homem que havia "salvado sua vida" não parecia ser, de forma alguma, a melhor opção.

Comeu tudo, como se estivesse morrendo de fome. E depois tomou a suco que o Hyuuga havia pedido para ele. Bom, agora seria a hora que Sasuke se despediria daquele humano, e nunca mais se veriam, mas para a surpresa de Sasuke, Neji disse que Sasuke poderia ficar onde ele estava hospedado enquanto ele não dava um jeito para voltar para seus pais. Ele pagou a conta e ambos entraram num táxi. Sasuke simplesmente não conseguia achar alguma brecha para poderem se despedir e assim, o moreno seguir sua vida. Não, Sasuke continuava ali.

Kakashi o mataria por ter feito tantas coisas fora do que ele realmente deveria fazer. Quando pensou naquilo, não sentiu tanto medo quanto deveria sentir. Ele estava sendo cuidado, e gostou da sensação. E quando entrou no apartamento daquele homem, a sensação voltou de novo, e sentiu algo estranho em seu coração.

- Vá tomar um banho, pegarei uma toalha pra você. – Neji disse em tom sério enquanto tirava o paletó. – Sasuke. – Ele chamou e Sasuke o olhou e ficou intrigado. – Não deixarei você ir embora sem ter para onde ir. Ainda mais você que tem tendências suicidas. – Ele suspirou. – Você está seguro agora.

E Sasuke descobriu que o que sentira em seu coração fora um conforto e se sentiu feliz.

**.x.**

Itachi observava os três de onde estava. Viu como Hinata estava feliz pelo fato de estar entre novos amigos. E ficou satisfeito com aquilo, não queria vê-la sozinha sempre e estar na companhia de dois anjos seria perfeito. Assim, ele não teria preocupações sobre o que Madara faria caso descobrisse o verdadeiro motivo das "férias" de Itachi. O moreno já estava na Terra há um mês e sentia-se bem lá. Humanos o fascinavam. O modo como eram frágeis, o modo como podiam ser destrutíveis, mas o modo como poderiam ser esperançosos, o modo como poderiam ser amorosos, ele gostava daquilo. Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma presença e chamou-a pelo seu nome:

- Zetsu, sei que está ai. – Itachi falou com os braços cruzados e num tom de voz como se nada daquilo fosse realmente importante. Quando o demônio apareceu, ele possuía uma aparência lamentável. Estava todo sujo, sua túnica preta estava rasgada e suas asas estavam machucadas. – O que houve com você?

- Senhor, tenho péssimas noticias. – Ele arfava, parecia ter vindo de uma batalha, pois se encontrava ferido até onde Itachi pôde ver. Itachi ficou alarmado. – Mais demônios vieram atrás do senhor a mando de Madara. Eu não sabia, descobri ontem. Lutei com eles, e eles quase me mataram, mas eu os eliminei. – Zetsu não conseguia falar direito, pois parecia terrivelmente cansado. Itachi notou também que muito sangue saia de sua blusa, parecia que ele estava muito machucado no peito. – Madara não confia em mim, com certeza mandará, outros, senhor. Mandará muitos para me matar e descobrir o que o senhor faz.

Itachi arregalou um pouco os olhos perante as péssimas noticias que Zetsu havia transmitido. Agora Madara com certeza estava declarando guerra. Pensou um pouco e antes de fazer qualquer movimento contra Madara, resolveu curar Zetsu, que estava sendo tão fiel a ele, afinal de contas. Mas ele sabia, sabia que Zetsu apenas apoiava Itachi porque era com Itachi que as chances dele sobreviver eram maiores, não era porque ele gostasse de Itachi, não era porque ele tivesse alguma simpatia pelo mesmo. Afinal, aquilo se tratava de demônios e demônios não pensam em ninguém além de si mesmos. Talvez isso não fosse algo que Itachi gostasse admitir para si mesmo, mas não era algo que ele pudesse negar. Ali, todos apenas pensavam em si mesmos. E Itachi de alguma forma, só estava na Terra porque aquilo o fazia bem, não porque era o certo. Ele parara com as guerras uma vez porque estava cansado delas, e não porque estivesse fazendo algo para que menos criaturas morressem. Demônios não são heróis, e se algum humano, ainda mais Hinata, soubesse do passado de Itachi, então ele não seria mais bem visto como ele era agora.

Após curar Zetsu, Itachi começou a se questionar qual seria o seu próximo movimento. Afinal, aquilo era um jogo de Xadrez: cada um fazia um movimento, cuidadosamente, para não chegar ao seu próprio xeque-mate no final. Talvez precisasse impedir a guerra contra os anjos no final das contas: Madara poderia estar contando com essa guerra para vencer, assim como Itachi fizera com Lúcifer. Mas aquilo era tão estranho, por que ele não sentiu a presença de outros demônios na Terra? Alguma coisa estava errada. Com certeza, algo estava muito errado.

- Zetsu, escute bem. – Itachi falou sério. – Preciso falar com o Kisame aqui na Terra. – Itachi, neste momento, percebeu quão temeroso o demônio tornara-se. – Mas preciso que Madara não saiba que ele virá para cá. Aliás... – Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você fez o que eu te pedi? Enganou Madara? – O demônio assentiu. – Não se preocupe. Você tem minha proteção, e Madara não é mais forte que eu. Ele que ouse atrapalhar meus planos. Ele não sabe quão errado ele está em me subestimar. – E por um momento o demônio viu o olho escarlate de Itachi, mas logo foi embora e os orbes negros voltaram normalmente. – Pode ir.

Assim que o demônio se fora, Itachi cruzara os braços e franziu o cenho: estava preocupado. Porém, respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para Hinata, que agora se encontrava sozinha. Sorriu de canto e resolveu ir até ela. Não haviam se falado naquele dia e Itachi estava com saudades de conversar com algum ser humano. Observou a garota de longe. Estava encostada na árvore, sentada num estilo borboleta, lendo um livro. Estava concentrada e nem vira o moreno chegar. Ele estava parado a sua frente e ela mal havia notado. Estava tão concentrada...

- Olá. – O moreno falou de forma sedutora e Hinata pulou de susto ao ver seu professor parado ali, ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas coraram. – Desculpe assustá-la, você realmente parecia concentrada na sua leitura.

- Tudo bem... – O tom de voz que a garota usava era baixo, mas audível.

- Hinata, queria te fazer uma pergunta. – Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, de forma que seus rostos não ficaram muito longe um do outro. – Tem visto coisas estranhas ultimamente? – Itachi sabia que assustaria a garota ao fazer essa pergunta, mas precisava saber.

Dito e feito! A garota ficara pasma, como ele sabia? Seu coração disparou e ela não sabia como responder, afinal de contas, como ela diria para ele que vira um vulto em seu apartamento, que havia visto aquela cena bizarra do velho na televisão, afinal de contas, o que havia sido aquelas chamas nos olhos dele? E como, raios, ela diria para ele que ele mesmo era uma das coisas estranhas que ela havia visto ultimamente? Ele não era normal, tinha algo de estranho nele e Hinata sabia! Ela apenas não podia provar, ela não podia perguntar, mas ela sentia que algo estava errado. Essa sensação não passava de jeito nenhum, com o passar do tempo, esta sensação apenas aumentava. Ela queria que isso fosse embora. Mas não ia. Ela queria pelo menos conseguir enganar a si mesma e fingir que tudo estava normal, mas não. Isso era loucura. Das duas ou uma: ou algo sobrenatural estava acontecendo, ou ela estava começando a ficar maluca! E Hinata com certeza não sabia qual dos dois era pior.

- Eu? – Itachi assentiu, como se fosse algo óbvio. – Nada de estranho. Apenas meu primo que voltou da América. Ele é alguém que eu não via há muito tempo. Nem sei como me achou... – A Hyuuga olhou um pouco qualquer e depois colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Mas tirando isso, não tenho visto nada de estranho. – A mentira estava clara, porque durante tudo que Hinata havia falado, nenhuma vez ela olhara nos olhos de Itachi. E ele com certeza havia notado.

- Sei... – Itachi fez como quem havia acreditado. – Mas então seu primo voltou? – A Hyuuga assentiu e sorriu. – É importante pra você, não é?

O moreno viu que os olhos da Hyuuga brilharam quando começaram a falar do primo. Ela explicara que era alguém que ela não via fazia muito tempo. Ele percebera que ela ficara feliz, também, como ela não ficaria? Fazia anos que não sabia mais o que significava a palavra família. A Hyuuga havia simplesmente vivido na solidão esse tempo todo, como poderia ela tratar a vinda do primo com indiferença? Ainda mais ele, que era alguém tão importante para a garota de olhos perolados. Hinata não sabia, mas Itachi já tinha conhecimento de toda sua vida. Ela não sabia, mas ele sabia o que se passava no seu coração, na sua mente. Ele sabia.

- Você parece feliz por ele ter voltado. – Ele disse isso e logo se levantou. – O sinal já vai bater, tenho que dar aula. – Ele virou-se, deu alguns passos, mas logo pareceu lembrar-se de algo, porque voltou até a Hyuuga e agachou-se de frente para ela. – Esqueci de uma coisa. – Itachi tirou do bolso um colar muito bonito: parecia feito de prata e como pingente possuía uma pedra bem pequena, mas que Hinata achou ser um diamante, mas era negro. O colar era delicado. – É seu. – Ele disse e logo colocou na Hyuuga, que ficara sem reação. Ela iria abrir a boca para negar o presente, mas Itachi fora mais rápido: - Nem pense em negar.

Dito isso, Itachi colocou as mãos no bolso e saiu caminhando calmamente em direção ao prédio da escola. E Hinata apenas ficara ali, segurando o colar com uma das mãos sem saber como agir ou o que pensar. Ela iria negar o colar com certeza. Como ela poderia aceitar? Mas era tão lindo, e sinceramente, esse era o primeiro presente que ela ganhava em anos, como poderia ela recusar? Hinata naquele momento possuía o coração acelerado, um mistério nas mãos, a volta de sua família, e um diamante negro no pescoço. Mas de qualquer forma, de algum jeito, as coisas estavam bem. Ela olhara para o céu: "Vai chover", pensou. Apenas a chuva a entristecia. Achou melhor voltar para o prédio da escola também.

Enquanto caminhava, Hinata notou que Ino e Gaara estavam sentados, conversando. Ambos pareciam sérios como se algo ruim tivesse acontecido. Não conseguia ouvir tudo o que falavam, mas ouviu algo como "presença maligna", "Kakashi" e só. E Hinata assustou-se com as coisas que ouvira. Tudo o que os dois falavam era incrivelmente estranho e sério para dois adolescentes de 17 anos como aqueles dois. Logo que notaram a presença da Hyuuga, trataram de disfarçar e mudar de assunto. Ino voltou a ser sorridente e Gaara voltou a ser sério em seu âmbito normal.

- Hinata-chan. – Ino falou animada, como se há alguns minutos não estivesse falando de algo, aparentemente, muitíssimo sério. – Não vimos você parada ai. Eu estava falando pro Gaara como essa escola, possui muitas pessoas más aqui, não é a toa que ela possui uma aura maligna, ou negativa, se assim você preferir. – Ino sorriu para Hinata e depois para Gaara e logo após isso, mexeu nos cabelos como se estivesse falando de algo óbvio.

- Eu já disse para você, Ino. – Gaara franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços. – Pela ultima vez: não existem essas coisas como auras. – Ele falou em tom baixo, mas audível. – Você diz isso porque acha as pessoas dessa escola um bando de babacas. – E então, ele olhou para Hinata: - Sem ofensas. – E depois voltou suas atenções para Ino. – Vamos por um minuto ponderar que exista esse tipo de coisa. – Nesse momento Gaara pareceu pensar em algo engraçado, porque dera um sorriso de canto e voltou a olhar para Ino. – Você, no caso, não seria a pessoa mais indicada a senti-la, sejamos francos. – Gaara notara que Hinata riu e Ino ficou nervosa.

- Hinata, olha para mim. – A loira aproximou-se um pouco mais da morena, colocou as mãos em seus ombros e lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante. – Eu sou ou não sou uma pessoa muito séria? – Nesse momento, ouviu-se um barulho, como se fosse uma risada de deboche vindo de Gaara. – E eu já disse para você não fazer isso, Gaara. É falta de educação. – A loira disse, olhando para o ruivo com um olhar assassino. – E então, Hinata-chan?

- Eu te acho... Meiga. – Hinata não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali. Mas achava engraçado o modo como os dois agiam. Os dois pareciam bem a vontade juntos, como se eles se conhecessem há um bom tempo. – Bom, vocês não vão para a aula? – Hinata perguntou aos dois que logo assentiram. Enquanto caminhavam Ino perguntou a Hinata onde ela havia achado um colar tão lindo como aquele que ela estava usando. – Alguém especial me deu. – Fora apenas isso que a morena respondeu, de certa forma era a mais pura verdade.

- Ah... – Ino falou marota. – Então você tem um namorado? – Hinata negou veemente, mas como corara da cabeça aos pés, Ino desconfiou. – Tem sim, um amigo não dá esse tipo de presente. O Gaara, por exemplo, nunca me deu nem essas pedrinhas da rua, quanto mais uma jóia valiosa dessas. – Ino falou em tom de desprezo, como se Gaara fosse obrigado a isso.

O ruivo permanecia calado, mas observava a peculiar jóia que Hinata carregava em seu pescoço. Era uma jóia linda, isso sem duvida. O que o intrigava era o estranho brilho que ela emanava. Não era algo humano com certeza, não era algo maligno, mas não era algo divino. Aquilo o confundiu, gostaria muito de perguntar o nome da pessoa que dera a Hinata, mas sabia que isso era ser intrometido, até porque, estava claro que a morena não gostaria de dizer o nome da pessoa. Ele notou que Ino não havia notado a anormalidade da pedra, mas isso porque ela estava muito preocupada em descobrir o nome de um namorado que nem ela sabia de verdade se Hinata tinha.

Gaara observou bem as duas conversando. Colocou as mãos no bolso e seguiu logo atrás das duas. Os três formavam um belo grupo. Eram lindos, todos eles. Chamavam a atenção e Gaara andava como se fosse algum tipo de guarda-costas da morena e da loira.

O que ninguém sabia, é que a loira, apesar de parecer fútil e artificial, era tão poderosa e antiga, apesar de parecer apenas mais uma linda garota, ela fazia o Sol nascer e se pôr, o céu se enchia de estrelas apenas por causa de Ino. Com ela cuidando de alguma floresta, as flores permaneciam fortes e vivas mesmo no inverno. O que ninguém sabia da loira? Talvez toda a verdade. E o que ninguém sabia de Hinata é que ela apesar de tímida e meiga suportava qualquer tipo de problema, vivera anos sozinha, talvez agora pessoas estivessem entrando na sua vida, mas antes, quem poderia salvá-la senão ela mesma? No final das contas, todos estavam enganados, Gaara apenas estava acompanhando-as.

**.x.**

O loiro voava. Suas enormes asas batiam de forma elegante. O dia estava ensolarado, e, se os humanos pudessem o ver, então apreciariam aquela linda visão. A única coisa que estava acima de Naruto era o céu azul e o sol brilhante. Ele possuía um enorme sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse satisfeito de como aquele dia estava transcorrendo. Tóquio estava magnífica naquele dia: era agitada, brilhante, barulhenta... Era engraçado. Muita gente não gostava de cidade grande, muitos anjos também não, mas Naruto tinha uma opinião muito distinta daquele lugar: ele amava.

Notou que Sakura se aproximava e seu sorriso tornou-se mais radiante ainda. Porém, logo ficou preocupado perante o semblante sério que a anja de cabelos rosa possuía. Ela o chamou e ambos pousaram em cima de uma torre gigantesca. Naruto mal podia esperar para saber o que ela queria falar com ele, notara que era algo sério, mas não sabia o que.

- Sasuke desapareceu. – Sakura falou em tom alarmante. – Eu já o procurei em tudo que é lugar, mas não o acho. Ele me disse semana passada que iria descansar um pouco e que queria ficar sozinho, mas já faz um bom tempo, Naruto. – Sakura falou um pouco chorosa. - Eu realmente estou começando a ficar preocupada.

Naruto nesse momento de um grande gargalhada. Não queria zombar de Sakura, mas Sasuke não desaparecia assim, do nada. No máximo, talvez estivesse tentando não ser encontrado ou talvez fosse chamado no céu. Seria preciso centenas de demônios para conseguir matá-lo. Ele era um arcanjo, afinal de contas. E os demônios o temiam... Sem contar, que Naruto e todos os anjos presentes em Tóquio, sentiriam a presença caso vários demônios estivessem aqui.

Sakura não entendera o que era tão engraçado, um amigo deles estava desaparecido: não era motivo para rir, com certeza não. Naruto não parecia nem um pouco preocupado. E então, ele disse a ela algo que ela não esperava ouvir:

- Sakura, se algo acontecesse a ele, eu seria o primeiro a saber. – Ele esboçou um caloroso sorriso e coçou a nuca, como ele sempre costumava fazer. – E outra coisa, você acha não está subestimando ele? Ele é muito forte... – Naruto estufou o peito. – Talvez não tão mais forte que eu, é claro, mas forte o suficiente para que se precise de muita bagunça para matá-lo. – Sakura riu e concordou. – Tá vendo, se você se preocupar demais, essas rugas na sua cara vão aparecer cada vez mais. – Neste momento a cara de Sakura fechou, e ela explodiu dando um cascudo muito forte no loiro, que não entendeu porque apanhara.

- É claro! – Ela estava muito furiosa. – Onde, por Deus, você está vendo rugas no meu rosto, Naruto? – Ela o chacoalhava e gritava. – Você, por um acaso, é cego? Minha pele é perfeita. – Ela gritou e os ouvidos do loiro doeram.

Os dois sempre brigavam. Mentira, Sakura sempre brigava com Naruto, eles se conheciam há milênios, literalmente. Naruto e Sakura foram fazer o exame para passar na academia celestial. Sakura achou o loiro bobo, porém, ao conhecê-lo mais, percebeu que ele levava o sonho muito a sério. Ele sonhava em tornar-se um arcanjo, assim como seu pai havia sido um dia. Depois disso, ficaram amigos e muitas vezes executaram muitas missões juntos.

Naruto, desde o começo havia se apaixonado por Sakura, sonhava com ela desde o momento que havia conhecido-a. Porém, sabia desde o inicio que a anja era apaixonada por Sasuke, que nunca se interessou por ninguém, ainda mais depois do que havia acontecido com ele, há muito tempo atrás. Os três, porém eram muito amigos, e depois de permanecer muito tempo com Naruto, Sakura começara a sentir algo diferente por ele, é claro que isso ela nunca iria admitir, nem em mil anos, literalmente.

**.x.**

Ela caminhava direto para casa. Seu trabalho não era tão longe de casa, então seria gastar dinheiro à toa, caso ela simplesmente fosse pegar um ônibus. As ruas estavam vazias, já passava da meia-noite. Hinata estava tão cansada, mal sabia se iria a escola no dia seguinte; trabalhara feito uma condenada naquele dia. E brisa gelada a incomodava já que ela não possuía casaco. Porém, ela não estava tranqüila, sentia uma sensação estranha.

Parecia que algo estava em seu encalço. Não era como aquela sombra que vira em seu apartamento, era algo pior. Hinata estava temerosa e apertou o passo já que se estava perto de casa. Olhava para trás e não via ninguém, tampouco, ouvia passos. Na verdade, ela não ouviu nenhum barulho, mas seu coração estava temeroso. Algo estava ali, não era possível. Também não era a sensação de ser vigiada, mas algo estava atrás dela desde que saiu do restaurante em que trabalhava e isso fora a mais de 20 minutos. Se fosse alguém conhecido, então esta pessoa se pronunciaria.

Correu mais um pouco e chegou à frente de seu prédio. Sentiu que a presença fora embora e então suspirou aliviada. Como se algo realmente ruim houvesse ido embora. Entrou no prédio, subiu as escadas. Abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Fechou e ligou as luzes, pulou de susto e sentira um frio na espinha como nunca havia sentido antes. Uma criatura medonha estava sentada no sofá. Possuía a pele mais branca que Hinata havia visto, cabelos longos e os olhos na cor âmbar e um rosto parecido com uma cobra. Hinata quis gritar, quis fazer algo, mas não podia.

- Olá, garotinha. – Ele levantou-se. – Não precisa ficar assustada comigo. – Disse ele numa falsa intenção de reconfortar Hinata. – Meu nome é Orochimaru. E infelizmente eu preciso te levar comigo, não é uma pena? – Ele sorriu maldoso. – Fui mandado porque existe alguém perto de você que te considera especial de alguma forma e tudo que essa pessoa considerar especial, é minha missão destruir. Infelizmente... – Hinata sentiu as mãos geladas do ser medonho acariciar sua face. – Que belos olhos você tem. Vou guardá-los na minha coleção depois que eu acabar.

Hinata não conseguia abrir a boca para gritar, não conseguia correr. Não conseguia falar nada. A sensação estranha de antes havia voltado, como se ela estivesse de cara com a própria morte. E de certa forma, estava. Seu desespero crescia a cada momento. Aquele homem não era humano, não parecia ser um espírito. E gelou só de pensar no que aquilo realmente era. Ele era, de alguma forma elegante, mas maligno. E quem, diabos, era a pessoa que considerava Hinata especial?

-O... O... O que você quer comigo? – A garota de orbes perolados perguntou num fio de voz. Fora o máximo que conseguira falar, diante de seu desespero. Nunca havia se sentido tão mal na sua vida perto de alguém como se sentira naquele momento.

Hinata soltou um grito quando as asas do ser a sua frente apareceram. Eram grandes e pretas. E, bonitas, mas assustadoras mediante a sua magnitude. Ele caminhou um pouco e depois voltou-se para Hinata. A distância entre eles estava pequena. Ele agachou um pouco de modo que agora, os dois possuíam a mesma altura. Logo os olhos âmbar se encontraram com os perolados. Hinata quis fechar os olhos, mas parecia estar em algum tipo de transe porque nenhuma de suas funções motoras reagia aos comandos de seu cérebro.

- Eu? – Ele sorriu como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande diversão para ele. – Apenas quero te levar comigo, ou melhor, fui incumbido dessa missão. Mas não será sacrifício nenhum. – Ele disse, alegre. – Seus olhos completarão minha coleção. – Orochimaru falou num sorriso diabólico. Após ouvir isso, Hinata perguntou onde ele iria levá-la. E então o desespero da pobre garota aprofundou-se quando a mesma ouviu a resposta: - Não sabe? Eu te levarei a minha casa... Ou melhor, como os humanos chamam: O Inferno.

Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Hinata, ela o sentiu se aproximando. As mãos do demônio seguraram seu rosto de cada lado, e, antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, alguma coisa aparecera. Fora muito rápida, mas o suficiente para jogar Orochimaru longe. Hinata não soube bem, mas logo reconheceu o sobretudo preto e os longos cabelos negros e agora estavam soltos. Apenas se assustou ao ver Itachi com os olhos vermelhos.

Ele pegou Orochimaru apenas com uma mão e o ergueu. Seus olhos vermelhos o encararam e Orochimaru ficou numa espécie de transe, porém, ele gritava como se algo estivesse o machucando, mas Itachi não fazia nada a não ser encará-lo. Orochimaru gritava para que ele parasse, mas Itachi continuava lá, assustador, encarando o demônio que não conseguia desviar os olhos dele.

E então ele parou, e Orochimaru estava todo machucado, mas Hinata não entendia nada, porque Itachi não havia tocado nele, praticamente. Itachi o jogou longe e por um minuto, certificou-se de que ele não faria nada e então caminhou até Hinata. Ele notou que a pobre garota estava assustada, tremia e chorava, mas notou que o que mais prevalecia na garota era surpresa. Como se estivesse se constando de algo, coisa que Itachi sabia que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava caída no chão, pois mal conseguira ficar de pé. Ele agachou-se até ela e olhou em volta de seu corpo procurando ferimentos.

- Hinata? – Ela o olhou e ele viu os olhos perolados transbordando medo. – Você está bem? Ele te feriu em algum lugar? – Ela fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça. – Onde dói? – E então, ele constatou algo que já suspeitava. Hinata colocara as duas mãos sobre o coração. – Desculpe fazê-la passar por isso, eu nunca quis que algo atingisse você.

- O... O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Ela perguntou num fio de voz, e, antes que ela pudesse entender, os olhos de Itachi voltaram a ser negros novamente e ele disse a ela que cuidaria dela e que nada aconteceria a ela. – Mas eu preciso saber o que aconteceu aqui, Professor. Você... O que você fez a ele? Por que ele estava aqui?

- Calma, eu te explicarei tudo. Deixe-me terminar com ele primeiro. – Itachi falou de forma carinhosa a Hinata.

Ele caminhou de volta a Orochimaru que estava jogado em um canto da sala. O demônio possuía vários machucados pelo corpo. Estava consciente, mas não conseguia mover-se. Itachi estava furioso. Poderia, apenas com o olhar, explodir o demônio em sua frente, mas ele nunca faria algo que pudesse perturbar a sua humana. Então, ele fez algo muito pior. Ele fez algo que estava evitando fazer, mas que não tinha jeito.

- Não vou matar você, Orochimaru. – Ele falou isso e notou quão aliviado o demônio a sua frente ficara. – Você pode voltar e dê esse recado a Madara: - É melhor ele começar a aproveitar esses dias que se seguirão. Porque serão os últimos. Ele vai se arrepender disso. – Itachi suspirou e segurou o queixo de Orochimaru bruscamente. – Agora, suma da minha frente! – E então o demônio se foi.

O que Itachi havia feito era declarar guerra a Madara. E todo o inferno teria de tomar cuidado.

_continua..._

* * *

**Nota da autora:** AEAEAE, voltei a postar essa fic. Bem eu estou fazendo o que eu havia prometido, né? Postar um capítulo de uma fic a cada semana. Bem, esse capítulo era pra sair ontem, mas não deu. Enfim. Que saudades de postar essa fic, gente. Eu amei todos os reviews que eu recebi, fiquei muito feliz mesmo. Vamos aos comentários: Quanto ao Madara: nossa, esse é um vilão muito dumal mesmo, gente. E pelos próximos capítulos eu acho que só tende a piorar, sério. Ele vai fazer cada coisa, até eu, que escrevo ele, tenho medo dele. Quanto ao Zetsu, eu tô gostando dele, sabia? Achei que eu nem ia colocá-lo mais na fic, mas ele apareceu nesse capítulo, e pelo jeito, vai aparecer mais. Ele me lembra o Gollun do Senhor dos Anéis, -Q. Quanto ao Itachi: bem, ele está ficando cada vez mais fodão na fic, ele é lindo. E se alguém meio que não notou, o colar que ele deu pra Hinata protege ela, aliás, a Hinata fez novos amigos: Ino e Gaara, eles vão ser muito importantes na fic e são amigos da Hina que antes era sozinha, coitada. '-' Agora, o que mais vai dar o que flaar e eu sei disso é: NEJI E SASUKE. Antes que alguém fale algo, sim, é o que vocês estão pensando. Vou sair um pouco do clichê e vou fazer Sasuneji. Sinto muito se alguém tem algo contra. No mais, essa fic promete altas batalhas e para os faz de Narusaku: sim vai acontecer, bjs.

**Resposta Aos Reviews:**

**Mrs. Lookers:** Obrigada por acompanhar, querida, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Então, a Hinata é sofredora, mas agora o Nejo voltou, ela conheceu a Ino e o Gaara e ainda tem o Itachi perfeito que fica mais foda a cada momento nessa fic.  
Bom, isso é algo que eu só vou revelar mais para frente, eles tem sim um parentesco e futuramente pretendo fazer um capítulo explicando como o Itachi foi parar no Inferno. Bom, eu também amo escrever essa fic porque eu tenho muitas idéias para ela. E é isso mesmo, a idéia e o contraste de luz e trevas, mas principalmente de que nem tudo é o que parece ser, sabe?  
Querida, fico muito feliz que você esteja acompanhando. Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**Nyo-milla:** Querida, obrigada pelos elogios... Então.  
Essa fic é meio clichê mesmo, porque existe milhares de histórias por ai assim. Mesmo mesmo assim eu quis fazer algo assim, porque eu sempre tive a idéia de um romance meio impossível. Talvez agora o Itachi e a Hinata tenham alguma possíbilidade, mas no futuro da fic, talvez eu mude isso. Afinal de contas, eles são de espécies totalmente diferentes. E eu realmente não queria a Hinata como riquinha que não é amada pelo pai, na verdade, seu pai morreu amando-a muito. Eu acho meio clichê isso e quis mudar nessa fic. Ela pensa muito na atração e no mistério que ronda o Itachi e como ele lê seu pensamento, ele sabe as coisas que ela pensa dele, mas também porque ele compreende ela de alguma forma.  
Enfim, esse é o mistério, sim eles têm um parentesco, e futuramente eu vou explicar o que aconteceu no passado. Mas só mais pra frente.  
QUERIDA, obrigada pelo seu review, fiquei muito feliz em lê-lo, de verdade. Espero que você continue acompanhando e que sempre mande reviews me contando o que acha. Beijos.

**Mishaxdeidara: **Obrigada por estar acompanhando querida e quanto a sua pergunta: Desculpa, mas não vai haver SasuHina de jeito nenhum, primeiro porque o par do Sasuke nessa fic é o Neji. '-' Desculpa, mas não está nos meus planos.  
Espero que você entenda e que continue a acompanhar, beijos.

**Hatake Pam:** Bom, agora aqui está o terceiro capítulo. \o/  
A Hinata não é sortuda? Eu se fosse ela agarrava o Itachi e não soltava nunca mais, pelamordedeus.  
Eu espero que ninguém fique desapontado pelo Neji fazer um yaoi com o Sasuke, mas esse é o meu plano original. +_+ Então, essa fic promete muitas emoções e muitas reviravoltas, só lendo para saber. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, querida. Beijos.

**FranHyuuga:** Fran, querida.  
Ah, o Itachi é muito fodão nessa fic, eu, que sou a escritora, estou apaixonada por ele, comofas? UHAHUAHUAHUA  
E o Madara é um vilão de categoria, vamos falar. Eu gosto dele nessa fic, mas tenho medo dele. :O Eu espero que você não me mate então por fazer um yaoi com o Neji, porque realmente ele ficar com a Hinata ou ela ficar com o Sasuke como já me pediram não está nos meus plano. .-.  
Fico muito feliz pelo seu review, Fran querida. Beijos

**Uvaah:** Bom, aqui está o terceiro capítulo, querida. Bom, se nada me atrapalhar, daqui há um mês eu estou com o quarto capítulo pronto. +_+  
Eu não vou fazer isso, eu amo escrever essa fic, poxa. Querida, obrigada pelo review, beijos.

**Déb:** Ah, que bom que gostou, flor. É, o Itachi ainda não está apaixonado por ela, só fica fascinado por ela. +_+  
Né? Eu nunca iria faltar na aula de física se eu tivesse um professor como ele. +_+  
Obrigada pelo review, querida, beijos.

**PixieDuCapee:** Né? UHAHUAHUAHUAHUHAU Enfim, obrigada pelo review, beijos e continue acompanhando, querida.

**-Soneca-Abacate-:** Nossa, que bou que esteja gostando querida. +_+  
Fico muito feliz por você gostar da história, esse história vai ser cheia de reviravoltas.  
Bom, vou tentar, mas não dá pra eu moderar nos detalhes, esse realmente é emu jeito de escrever, já tentei escrever de outro jeito, e acredite, não deu certo. Mas vou tentar, obrigada pela dica, querida. o/  
Vai ser os dois, mas eu quero focar bem em batalhas também, não quero só romance nessa fic. '-'  
Eu prometo que vou fazer Hentai só que não agora porque será meio do nada, mas futuramente sim.  
Beijo.

**Hinahinaaa: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado, querida. Então, essa fic possui muitas reviravoltas  
Obrigada por acompanhar, beijos.

**Louise:** Que isso, menina. Aqui está o terceiro capítulo. HUAUHAUHAUHAHUA  
Que bom que gostou e obrigada pelo review, fico feliz. Beijos.

**Dãdalá: **Nossa, fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, flor. Eu amo escrever essa fic e amo mais ainda quando há pessoas que mandam reviews tão legais quanto o seu. +_+ Né? E a Hinata não é clichê nessa fic ela é forte e independente e ainda sim é meiga. o/ Todo mundo acha o Itachi fodão, até eu estou me apaixonando por ele. +_+ Aqui está a continuação, querida. Obrigada pelo lindo review, beijos.

**Pandoraff: **Sério? É a melhor música deles, eu amo. Obrigada pelo review e continue acompanhando, querida. Beijos.

* * *

_Gente, aqui está o terceiro capítulo. Obrigada a quem está acompanhando. +_+_  
_Beijos e não se esqueçam de mandar o **review**._


End file.
